Time and Tide
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal's undercover with only a few days left on his work release. He goes missing, returning over a year later to the Burkes' home. Where was he and what does the future hold? AU / whumpage / friendship / hurt comfort / angst. Spoilers from seasons past.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

There was only one more week before Neal would be officially off his tether and free to roam as he pleased. His sentence working for the FBI would be finished and he could either stay or leave. His choice.

Neal was of course excited, uncertain what he wanted to do although Peter hoped that the young man would stay and work with them in some capacity. He had been quietly asking around with Hughes' help trying to find a position for the ex-con with the Bureau if not a local company. The agent wanted to keep his friend with him and it seemed Neal wanted to stay. Elizabeth was planning a surprise party for the day the anklet came off for good. It was hard but they had kept it secret with June and Mozzie's help, the older con seemingly happy to help.

Peter and Neal were currently finishing up a case involving a crew of cat burglars robbing some of the more historic brownstones with half a million dollar chandeliers and paintings that should be in museums. They had caught one man who was involved and he had pointed them towards a yacht on the harbor. It was one of the biggest boats and more like a floating mansion than a typical yacht. That was his crew's next target.

The plan was for Neal to pretend to be the owner while Peter, Jones and Diana would be off on the side listening in and waiting to pounce. Peter wasn't taking any chances as he stayed hidden below in the bowels of the ship listening in. The owner had allowed them to do this with the promise nothing would happen to his possessions or yacht. Hughes had promised the man all would be well taken care of, the words emphasized for Caffrey's benefit.

It was three days before Neal's freedom from his anklet and he was sitting in the master bedroom on the 2nd floor of the yacht. He was dressed in a burgandy silk smoking jacket and matching pajamas with a brandy in his hand as he watched the fire in the large hearth. It was a very nice ship he thought, listening to Peter telling him to be wary from the receiver in his ear. He nodded, hiding it with a yawn since he might be watched and overheard. Neal made a move to rise and move over to the bed when he heard a small sound but enough to know someone was there. The con acted like he hadn't heard it as he continued to turn off the lights and move towards the bed. Someone moved close and cocked a gun by his ear.

"_Don't say a word... don't move!_"

The voice was cold and unfeeling as he held up his hands and hoped that Peter had heard that. Someone pulled his arms behind him in the dim darkness punctuated by the flickering of the fireplace. They pulled a piece of tape over his lips as his wrists were cuffed behind him and he was pulled out of the room.

Peter heard everything, Diana and Jones asking what to do as he told them to move in closer but wait till he gave the signal. He moved from his hiding place as quietly as he could. The agent could hear the men talking in harsh whispers that were picked up by the hidden mic on Neal's jacket. Finally they spoke a bit louder, asking the con to open up a safe. The owner had changed it temporarily for the sting to something Neal could use. They had to catch the thieves red handed or it wouldn't work. Peter waited just out of sight of the room they were holding Neal in as he snuck around in the darkness. He could make out the faint forms of agents on the shore as he peeked into the room and watched the thieves at work.

"Thank you Mr. Conners. It was nice doing business with you."

They pulled Neal out with them at gun point, bags of what they had stolen from the billionaire being stuffed into backpacks on their shoulders. They yanked him along to the front of the yacht, Neal wondering where Peter and the rest of them were when a boat came up along the edge of the yacht, the engine practically silent.

"Take the goods while I take care of him."

He felt the gun pressed up against his temple, Neal realizing their MO had changed if they were killing the owners now. This was a new part of their plan that hadn't shown up before as he waited for Peter and everyone to come out of hiding and rescue him.

"It's a shame you'll be taking Mr. Conners' place as his body double. He wanted this to look as much like a heist as possible. Too bad you can't thank the FBI for us, Mr. Caffrey."

Neal blinked at the man who was smiling under his mask. He heard the gun cocking, waiting for the kill shot when someone yelled out.

"**FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**"

It was Peter! Neal was never happier to see his friend, kicking at the distracted man hard and then head butting him as he made a run for it. He could only move to the front of the boat as the gun man turned and blocked his path. There were urgent hissings from the other boat for the man to join them as Neal watched him glare at him then turn to leave. Neal had already loosened one cuff and once he had the other he pulled the tape from his mouth and ran towards the man. He saw a rope and ships' tackle on the end, picking it up to lasso the man's leg. He tripped the man up, diving at him as they struggled on the edge of the ship beside the boat with the other thieves.

"**NEAL!**"

Peter called out to the young man who turned a brief moment in his struggle, a moment too long as the two men fell over the side onto the other boat and it took off. The agent ran forward to leap over but was too late. Neal saw him disappear into the distance as the boat took off with him and the man still rolling around and struggling.

"Kill him! Someone kill him already!"

He saw the other men looking at the one yelling and one of them pulled out a pistol. Neal kept the masked man he was fighting with between him and the other men, the thieves hesitant to shoot one of their own. Finally he felt a hard punch to the solar plexus and fell over to the floor of the boat as the man who hit him grabbed a gun and pointed it at him.

"You fought a heck of a fight, Mr. Caffrey but now it's time for fate to intervene."

Neal didn't know what to think as the man raised the gun and aimed at his chest. He had screwed up by chasing the man but they had to have them with the evidence for it to work. They should be chasing them and he hoped the sound was still going through.

"_Neal? Neal can you hear me?_"

He heard the faint sound of Peter's voice in the earpiece and knew they were still there.

"Yeah..."

There was a gun shot and a loud splash.

Peter froze as he heard the sound, the coast guard boat stopping nearby so he could jump on. Jones and Diana joined him as they sped after the thieves. They had all they needed on tape and video but he hoped that Neal was ok.

"Neal? Neal answer me! Neal!"

Peter was talking into the mic but hearing nothing but static. The coast guard was closing in on the boat and another boat came from the other side till the thieves put up their hands and gave in finally. Peter jumped on board with the other agents looking around and seeing no sign of his consultant, partner and friend. He was on the wire telling everyone to get boats out there and skim the water till they found Neal. He approached the masked men, one of them looking particularly smug as Peter pulled off the man's ski mask and glared at him.

"Where is he?"

Diana looked worried as she came to intervene as did Jones but Peter didn't do more than shake the man, anger in his eyes as he tried to avoid doing more.

"I have no clue of whom you speak of. Are you missing a man, Agent?"

The man's green eyes twinkled coldly but Peter just pushed him over to a group of agents with a disgusted look.

"Book this SoB and get me a boat to comb the water with!"

**()()()**

It was just over a month before Hughes called off the search officially. The case against Conners and his crew was now upped from high larceny to murder of a Federal Employee. Peter was a wreck but he hid it with a look that made everyone but Jones and Diana shrink away from him. Hughes gave Peter the rest of the month off to settle down when he blew up at him over ending the search for Neal. There were words but Reese knew it was Peter's grief speaking so he didn't discipline him except to tell him to go home and stay there till he had gotten it out of his system. Hughes had been affected by Caffrey's loss as well, a sadness at seeing his number one agent so hurt by the loss of his partner and friend. Everyone quieter at having lost a person who had become a big part of their department and team.

The agent was devastated when they hadn't found a trace of Neal after two months much less three. It was hard to go to work when Peter was using every free moment to initiate a search of his own. He rarely slept or ate during the initial time after Neal's disappearance. The only sign that Neal had been in the water was the discarded mic and earpiece found by divers along with the burgundy smoking jacket. Any other signs of the ex-con were still to be found. Elizabeth was hard hit by the news, her plans to have the party for Neal's freedom turned from happy to sad as she created a wake in his memory instead. After four months, Peter finally had to give up hope of ever finding a trace of his friend. The coast guard could only say that they thought the under tow probably pulled the body out to sea if it hadn't been found by now. It was no consolation to know that Neal's body might be rotting in the ocean somewhere where it might never be recovered.

**()()()**

A year passed and Peter was not the same man he had been. He spent too much time at work but when he was at home he spent too much time looking over the original case files from when he chased Neal Caffrey and caught him. He stared at pictures in an album that Elizabeth had collected over time for a day when she knew Peter and Neal would no longer be cat and mouse but true friends. It had been a surprise for the party she had originally planned but now just served to remind them all of their loss and the young man who had ingrained himself so deeply in their lives. El found it hard knowing that the con she had once been jealous of stealing her husband's attention from her would now be gone forever. He had been a great friend and a surrogate son of sorts.

Mozzie came around the first month or so but then he disappeared, something missing with Neal gone. June would stop by off and on for coffee or invite them for dinner but Peter rarely joined them so it was just Elizabeth and it was hard not to want to cry. June really missed her boarder who had brought back the excitement of youth and life to her home. She had been one of his biggest cheerleaders as had El and now they could only recall what he was like.

**()()()**

Another five months passed and it had been nearly a year and a half since Neal's death. There had never been a body found but Peter knew as did everyone else that if he had been alive he'd have returned to tell them. The agent was certain of that if anything.

It was a Saturday and Satchmo was sitting on his pillow quietly chewing on one of his toys when the door bell rang. Peter barely acknowledge it, his hand holding the remote for the TV as he gazed blankly at the screen and surfed. He paused at a program and started to watch when El walked in from the kitchen and noticed what he was doing.

"Did you answer the door, honey?"

He looked up and shook his head, eyes stuck on the screen. El sighed noticing he was watching a show on impressionist artist which struck her as odd as she moved to answer the door.

"Delivery for Peter Burke."

The carrier was dressed warmly, a large thick muffler covering the lower half of his face and his cap the rest of it. Elizabeth looked back worriedly at her husband who continued to watch the screen. Satchmo perked up and moved off the pillow and over to the door beside his owner. She was trying to sign for the package when the dog barked ever so slightly, holding up a paw at the mail carrier.

"Nice dog. Lab?"

Elizabeth nodded, finishing up with the signature as she took the package and the carrier nodded slightly and left. She quickly closed the door against the cold, walking over to the sofa and dropping the large envelope in her husband's lap. He glanced up surprised at his wife.

"For you."

Peter glanced at the package something familiar about the handwriting style but he couldn't quite place it. El leaned over and kissed him, Peter reciprocating as she smiled and left for the kitchen again. Peter's attention went from the program to the package, the dog sniffing at it as he finally tore it open and found a note inside.

"In the Backyard."

The note only contained those three words as Peter blinked and looked at the address again.

_**Benjamin Cooper  
>Junio, MO<strong>_

There was no street number or zipcode which confused him and he didn't know anyone in Missouri. The agent turned off the TV as he rose to go to the backdoor. Satchmo suddenly barked again, running to the back door and scratching in a familiar fashion that drew El back from the kitchen.

"Honey, what's wrong with Satchmo?"

Peter shrugged, pulling on his jacket and shoes as he grabbed the dog's lead and took him outside. He was still trying to figure out the note as he opened up the door and the huge lab went barrelling outside with Peter in tow.

"**SATCHMO!**"

The agent struggled to get control of the dog when the lab suddenly stopped and was jumping up at the gate excitedly. Peter moved to open it and a figure stood there wrapped up against the weather. Satchmo jumped up on the figure and was licking at their gloved hands as Peter tried to pull the dog away.

"Sorry... he's a little excited today."

The figure petted the dog gently on the head, their voice muffled by the scarf around their face.

"It's ok. Maybe he's excited for a reason, aren't you Satchmo?"

Peter was about to nod when he realized the man had called the dog by the right name.

"Did you just call my dog Satchmo?"

The figure nodded, pulling the muffler aside till Peter leaned back against the wall around their yard to keep from falling. The agent reached forward after a moment and touched the man on the shoulder, finally just gaping.

"Neal?"

**()()()**

Elizabeth was fixing the table, bringing out a dish of greens when she heard the back door opening up. Peter had been gone quite a while. She had barely put the plate on the table when Peter entered, Satchmo in the lead.

"Did Satchmo behave once you got him outside, honey?"

She wasn't really paying attention to anything but the table till she saw the look on her husband's face. He was half in and half out of the door and the cold air was making her shiver.

"Honey, come in or go outside but please close that door!"

She noticed Peter finally nod at her as he stepped inside followed by another figure she hadn't noticed. They seemed vaguely familiar to her as she blinked at her husband. The figure was wrapped up in a scarf and she suddenly realized it was the mail courier from earlier.

"Did I forget to sign something for the envelope? Was there a payment?"

She was confused by his presence till Peter made a slight nod of his head and the figure removed their scarf and she gaped. Elizabeth looked about to faint as both men ran forward to catch her. Peter got there first as the other closed the door and El looked at her husband confused.

"I must have breathed in some gas fumes... Neal's..."

"Right here. I didn't mean to scare you."

El looked between both men, finally gaining her feet and standing up beside Peter as they both looked at the young con. He looked well for someone who was supposedly dead but she noticed a small scar along his hair line and a limp when he moved forward to sit with them. He seemed quieter too unlike the young man she had known before.

"Neal? I don't understand..."

Peter interrupted.

"He just told me what happened, El."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _I wrote this for my Menagerie set. It was just a scene but I've since been requested to finish it. I've been working on seeing how much I could write before I actually post and so far I have 3 whole chapters. Hoping for a few more but not sure where this will go exactly yet. It's a bit on the AU side of things or maybe more a PF (possible future) if I can make up my own fan fic short speak. :P_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

_Just over a year ago..._

Neal had heard Peter's voice over the wire, confident they would find him in a manner of speaking. He looked up at the gun pointed down at his head when he heard a commotion from the front of the boat. The gun man was distracted a moment, barking orders and giving Neal his chance. He quickly rolled over towards the end of the boat, rising to his feet as best he could when there was a pop and he felt his head whip to one side painfully. His neck twisted some, consciousness starting to leave him as he flipped head first limply over the side of the boat with a loud splash. He thought he heard someone talking to him, the sound of the boat and everything else fading into the background as the water swallowed him. Bubbles tickled the sides of his face and escaped from his nose and mouth as he started to sink further down into the darkness of the river. He felt a strange kind of calm fall over him as he continued to be dragged down into the water depths.

_Neal? Neal answer me! Neal!_

The voice was garbled, static evident but he could hear it despite the water around him. His eyes moved, looking upwards at the slowly dissipating light above, what little there was. He could hear other sounds, muted by the water around him till something kicked on again and he was suddenly struggling against the pull of the undertow, flailing his arms and legs to get himself back up. It was a fight, his chest burning with lack of air but finally he felt his head break the surface and he was gasping for breath, the air cool on his face. He was several yards away, too far for them to see him as he saw the blurry form of boats and faint lights as he lay back and floated there. He was trying to catch his breath, coughing up water and doing his best to keep his head above the waves. He could hear voices and the sound of boat engines fading away from him but he was tired, too tired to try and reach out as he floated further away on the currents till his eyes shut and he had passed out.

It was some indeterminate time later he woke up shivering on a small shoal. It was really just a collection of silt and rock near the shore but the tide had dropped him there and he curled up on his side, eyes trying to figure out where he was. The stars still twinkled overhead, the sound of water lapping around him and a sound of a boat horn in the distance. The shoreline wasn't far but he was too tired to move as he continued to lay there on the wet sandy outcrop, eyes starting to close again. He was forgetting something but at the moment all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey!"

Someone was calling out but his head was too fuzzy to pay attention as his eyes continued to close, water lapping up against his body on the shoal. He continued to hear someone calling out nearby and then a splash as someone waded out to him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey buddy... you ok? He's bleeding! Bring him in!"

He heard another voice answer but his mind couldn't wrap around the words or sounds as he passed out to the sound of lapping water.

**()()()**

It was sometime later he woke up warm and dry. He still shivered a bit underneath something heavy that lay over his body as he slowly yet painfully opened his eyes. It was dimly lit, barely enough light to see by but having had his eyes closed he was able to see in the darkness if only a little bit. He seemed to be in a small hold of some kind, the kind in boats he thought as his mind tried to wrap around things. He was covered with a cloth tarp, a soft sack of some kind under his head and a sleeping bag underneath him. He shifted slightly and gave a groan of discomfort, body aching as he came more and more to wakefulness. There was a distinct feeling of movement around him as if the whole place was undulating softly back and forth, rocking a bit as if on water or some uneven surface. The structure creaked ever so much giving him more indications that he was at sea or water of some sort.

Footsteps hurried nearby, their sound echoing softly till he sensed light behind him and turned his head to see a hatch open and someone come down with a small fluorescent lantern. He could just make out the figure of a man, husky and large with a raincoat on in bright yellow with a matching hat and boots. He turned to look at him as the figure moved closer and stopped.

"You're awake."

The man looked surprised, removing his coat and hat but leaving the boots on as he crouched beside him and felt his forehead with cool hand.

"You're not feverish anymore. We weren't sure what to do when we found you. It's not safe to go to land right now so we had to bring you aboard."

The man had a bit of an accent that he couldn't quite place as he listened to the stranger move around him in the dim darkness, the lantern just bright enough to see by. He heard him move away then back and help him sit up.

"Drink this. I'm sure you're thirsty and you've been too out of it the past week to give many fluids to. Not safe to give them when you're unconscious."

He nodded weakly to the man sipping slowly at the water he was given. It was cool and fresh, that taste of plastic evident which indicated it was bottled and not city water. He finished off the bottle and the man helped him lay down again, making him comfortable as he moved away yet again in the dimly lit room.

"Are you hungry? We have some stew."

He wasn't sure he was ready for food but his stomach gurgled in response drawing a laugh from the man.

"Sounds like your body responds for you. I'll bring some down in a little bit. The crew is still sorting out things upstairs. We've had to pull out to sea to avoid detection."

He didn't understand what the man meant but he nodded sleepily, wanting to answer but feeling too tired to say anything. His stomach had said it all.

"My name is Lynkos. When the time is right you can tell me your name and we take you back to land."

He nodded his head again, trying to think of a name in the blank that was his mind. There were bits and pieces of things flashing by but he was still too tired to think straight as his eyes closed and the light faded away. He heard the hatch closed and footsteps moving overhead before he passed out again. The darkness was comforting but also a thief, hiding that which he needed to know like his name or how he had come to be on this boat. His mind kept playing for him a scene out of a nightmare, his memories of water and nearly drowning but nothing else. He thought he heard a voice in the background calling to him but it was indistinct he couldn't understand what it said or who spoke as the nightmare faded to dreamless thoughts and he slept.

**()()()**

He continued in that way, sleeping and waking off and on as Lynkos fed and gave him water to drink. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd originally waken up but it felt like several weeks and although other people were on board the boat, he only ever saw Lynkos. He was too tired to complain about that noting the room seemed fairly empty but for him and a few supplies. Mostly he just slept, waking up when Lynkos came to feed him.

"You'll feel better soon, then we drop you on land. I apologize for the delay but weather and safety are issue. You understand?"

He nodded but was still too tired to do much more than lay there as the man patted him gently on the shoulder and left him again. His body felt tired as he closed his eyes and slept as he had been, the rocking of the boat on the water lulling him into a sense of security. His dreams were becoming more and more vivid as time passed although details remained scarce. He could hear the voice in his dream more clearly but still had no idea what they said or who it was talking to him. There was worry and concern from the speaker and then silence as water swallowed him again and he fought the water that had tried to take him.

He woke up with start, sitting up weakly despite having moved little. His stomach hurt as he crawled towards a bucket in the corner and threw up in it. When he was finished he pushed it away, crawling back towards the makeshift bed he'd been sleeping in, wiping at his mouth. He was thirsty noting the box that Lynkos always took the water from, making his way towards it. He pulled a bottle out and after some effort opened it up and sipped. It tasted different than normal but he figured it had to do with the fact he still tasted bile as he leaned on the heavy wooden box and continued to sip at the water. He found a granola bar inside the box too and started to chew on that, his stomach feeling better by the time he finished.

His eyes were watching the hatch that he had yet to exit. Nobody else had come down but Lynkos to visit with him which he found strangely odd. He started to feel a kind of curiosity about the outside of the ship and he missed the sight of sun and sky. With a groan he made his way to the small stairs leading up and out of the cabin and fumbled with the hatch. It was locked. He turned looking for something to use when he saw the screwdriver in the corner, a thick one that would work just perfect. He stumbled back and after a few minutes he had loosened the hinge pins on the hatch and it opened up to a gray overcast sky. A flash of memory hit him hard as he leaned on the outside railing, his head hurting him a moment before he continued his exploration.

He was alone on the deck, not a soul around as he saw they were anchored near a weather buoy. Land was several miles in the distance and just within sight. The boat creaked in the water as he made his way around and found he was truly alone on the boat. There was nobody there as he thought about Lynkos and the sounds of people moving around he'd been only just aware of as he lay in the hull. It made no sense that the boat was empty as he found another small cabin overhead and ducked inside. It was just big enough for maybe six people with a tiny galley, two bunks and some cabinets for supplies. He found more food, real food beyond the water and granola bars he'd been eating and cracked open a can of pork and beans, eating it straight. It wasn't fancy but it was filling as he slurped the contents from the can and looked around the small space. He hobbled around looking at everything but seeing nothing of any interest. He was about to leave when he saw it. He limped over to the small cabinet and noticed the lock. Everything else was open but this so it had to be important. He found a metal clip stuck to a book and twisted it around till he could push it into the lock and opened it up. He removed the lock opening up the cabinet and finding a logbook.

He sat at the table there, opening up the book and reading it as best he could. The English was bad, some of it in what appeared to be Cyrillic writing. Lynkos seemed to be the writer as he read about the weather reports and avoiding detection by the authorities. He started to wonder what it was Lynkos was doing out here when he flipped through a few pages and his eyes widened.

"One crew found a man on a small shoal. He was half dead and I say we throw him back. It had been agreed to leave him till I found who he was."

He started to read further, eyes growing even larger as he closed the book and sat there staring around the space shaking. A voice echoed in his head, the voice that had been in his dreams.

_Neal? Neal answer me! Neal!_

Neal... his name was Neal Caffrey or so the book said as his memory started to come to him if only a little. It explained his name but little else as he tried to figure out why the man would keep him to sell. Was he really so valuable to the authorities that Lynkos would keep him like some prized pet? He had to get off this boat, his mind going back to what else he had read. Neal had been there on the boat a month, Lynkos playing the sympathetic rescuer while actually keeping him drugged and out of it so he would stay put. He was a prisoner.

Neal had to go, rising quickly to his feet as he made his way outside of the cabin after he replaced the log in the cabinet and locked it again. He hid the can he had eaten from and made his way out on to the deck. There was nothing for miles but the hint of land in the distance and he needed a way off of this boat before they returned. He started back to the hull hoping to find something when he heard a bumping sound on the side of the boat. Neal turned and peered over the railing to find a rope heavily dragging along side. He limped over and started to pull on the rope with all his strength to find a man attached, dead and bloated. He dropped the rope in terror, the body sinking back below the surface. Lynkos had obviously keel hauled the man for some discretion and if he had left him like that as an example, Neal did not want to be here when he got back.

It took a bit of searching but Neal finally found what he needed. There was an inflatable life raft hidden in a trunk below where he had been sleeping. He pulled it out along with some supplies he put in a small canvas sack he found. He stuffed water and other food he could find into the bag as well as some flares, a knife and fishing line. He went back up and saw he was still alone, the light growing dimmer which meant it was probably late afternoon or early evening despite the fog. He could just see the land to the port side of the vessel and with the oars he might be able to make it somewhere safe and avoid Lynkos. He could only hope as he pulled the inflation string and dropped the boat into the water. He tossed down his supplies and jumped over as he untied the raft and pushed off. His head was pulsing from being up and about when he'd been sleeping for so long but he had to move or he was a dead man.

He watched the boat disappear into the fog before he finally started to row in earnest. He had very little strength so he only rowed for a few minutes at a time before laying back to rest. After what seemed to be an hour, Neal quit. He was too exhausted as he lay back in the raft and closed his eyes. Neal remembered that someone had called to him when he fell in the water. Lynkos may have found him and took him prisoner but he knew someone else was looking for him. His head slumped to one side and finally Neal just let his body relax as he passed out, the movement of the waves rocking him to sleep.

**()()()**

Neal felt something cold and wet sprinkling on his face and then the sound of a gun cocking. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Lynkos staring down at him.

"My friend... you leave us without saying thank you? Not very nice."

The man smiled down at him like a hungry tiger, two men grabbing him roughly, flipping him over and quickly binding his wrists behind him with zip-ties. Someone stuffed a rag in his mouth as he was pulled back up onto the main boat with the life raft in tow. Neal sat there as they dumped him on the deck and Lynkos crouched next to him.

"You seem like a smart man which is why I'm going to give you a second chance. Seems you are too hot to be sold at the moment so you must learn our rules to live."

Lynkos stood making a sign as the two men that had carried him up grabbed him again, pulling him back towards the front of the boat, a rope bound around his wrists.

"Order on a ship is essential for safety and to keep power. You will learn your place if you live."

He smiled darkly at Neal who suddenly felt a pull as the rope yanked him forward towards the railing. He tried to dig his heels in on the smooth wooden planks, the crewmen moving aside as he was suddenly yanked over the front railing of the boat. Neal fought but was flung out into the air and underwater before he could do anything. He struggled as he felt the pull of the boat yanking him underneath the hull, something hard hitting his shoulder as he tried to stay conscious and hold what breath he had been able to grab. Neal struggled as the rope pulled him under and towards the back of the boat, his head and chest burning as his air started to run out. He could hear that voice again... the one he remembered from his memories.

_Neal? Neal answer me! Neal!_

He knew the speaker but the name... His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt water fill his lungs and he started to drown. His body went slack bobbing up behind the boat, dragging limply as he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Elizabeth reached over and hugged the young man as he paused in his story. His eyes didn't meet hers as they once did, something missing or maybe he was embarrassed. Neal just let her hug him as he sat there stiffly and she finally let go. Peter ran a hand through his hair as he heard the story and let out a quiet breath of surprise if not anger at what had happened. Neal had been through so much and his tone was a far cry from the old con he knew who smiled all the time. This person was harder, colder almost but still Neal. They were all quiet a moment before Elizabeth stood.

"Let me get some more coffee. I'll only be a moment..."

Her voice trailed off as she moved towards the kitchen leaving the two men alone. Peter was looking at his friend but Neal's eyes remained lowered, staring into his empty cup as he held it between his thin fingers.

"Neal, I..."

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he was sorry. He had searched for the young man every day he could, looking in morgues and checking every possible place before it was evident Neal was gone. He knew the young man hadn't run and now that he knew the truth, Peter wanted to find Lynkos and kill the man himself. He felt his hands clench on the edge of the table as he felt eyes on him and saw Neal staring at him.

"He's dead."

Peter blinked, relaxing his grip on the edge of the dining table as the young man put the cup down and stood. He looked nervous as if he wasn't sure how to be anymore.

"Neal, if I had known... I looked day and night..."

He wanted to justify things but he couldn't. He hadn't failed the young man although in his heart he felt as if he had by not continuing to look when he'd finally lost hope. Neal shook his head.

"I don't blame you, Peter. I... went after them when I should have stayed back. It was my choice and I have to live with what happened."

Peter stood and reached to touch his friend on the shoulder but Neal shrugged away, a look of pain on his face. There was something in the way his partner looked that made him move closer and grasp the young man's arm firmly.

"Neal... you can tell me what happened. It's just you and me. We can go somewhere private if you don't want Elizabeth to hear. Just us."

Neal shook his head.

"Statute of limitations... I won't incriminate myself or the others. They were just doing what he asked of them."

He paused and looked up with those bright blue eyes of his.

"... What I asked of them."

Peter felt his jaw drop and then he nodded, letting go and sitting back down. He understood the young man's hesitation now.

"Did you kill anyone?"

There was silence, Peter waiting till he heard the loud intake of breath and then looked up to see Neal nod with a cold gaze. The young man's hands were clenched at his sides which meant it had been something unexpected, unplanned. Peter could guess how and why if not who.

"Besides him... did you kill anyone, Neal?"

He watched the young man relax some and shake his head. Peter sighed in relief and smiled up at him.

"Then that makes things simple. Are they expecting you back?"

Neal shook his head.

"They left. I made sure of it. Some of them had been taken against their will. Immigrants mostly without papers. They just wanted to go back home..."

Neal's voice was quiet but still clear as Peter watched him look at the back door, the young man moving slightly towards it.

"Neal... stay for dessert. Elizabeth made pie."

He saw his friend hesitate if only a moment before he nodded and went back to sit down. Peter smiled as Neal seemed to relax a bit more and leaned back in the chair. El chose to come back at that moment a smile on her face as she brought out a fresh ewer of coffee, pouring some into everyone's cups and placed a pie in the middle of the table.

"I just fixed up the guest room Neal. You should see the new colors. Peter did all the painting for me. I think you'll like it."

Neal looked up and nodded with a nearly sincere smile on his face. Peter could see some of his friend's old facade returning but the sparkle was yet to reappear.

"I'd love to see it, Elizabeth."

El grinned as she stood with Neal and they started upstairs. Peter sat at the table and sipped at his coffee deep in thought. He should be calling Hughes about this and letting him know that Neal was alive but it was past his release date so the young man was technically a free man. He owed nothing to Peter any more so the fact he was here was a miracle in itself. He didn't understand it and yet he did.

"Peter, honey?"

He turned and stood as his wife walked back, wrapping her arms around him. Neal was no where to be seen as he looked up at her curiously.

"He had to use the bathroom. I showed him where the towels and stuff were. I still had some of his clothes from the last visit."

Elizabeth was holding up pretty well despite the shock, her body trembling some against his as he stood up and held her tightly.

"He's really back, Peter? He seems so different. Changed almost."

Her voice was soft and shaky as she thought about what the young man had told them. He was still surprised by it all, so much to absorb after so much time apart.

"Neal will be ok. I'm certain of it."

**()()()**

Neal sat on the edge of the tub. He looked at the small pile of clothing on the counter, his clothing. Something had changed and yet everything was the same. Peter had taken him back as had El as if he had never left. They seemed as shocked by everything but still willing to accept him. In all actuality he was a free man. He could have stayed on that ship and sailed off to some unknown place like the rest of the crew but something had drawn him back. His time with the Bureau was finished, all the records he had seen declared Neal Caffrey as dead. Neal had looked into himself before he attempted to contact Peter. Maybe it was old habits dying hard but he had found a small all night cyber cafe and looked himself up by hacking into the FBI database. It hadn't been a true hack seeing that he just used Peter's password (_knowing the man never changed anything_) to get in and see what was up with his file. It had been an eye opener to know they had done as much work on trying to find him as they had. After 9 months missing, they had reported him not only MIA but dead. The evidence had been too obvious to think otherwise but at least Conners and that gang of his had gone away for good. They were convicted of his murder as a Federal employee which had been argued till it became fact by Hughes. Neal smiled at that as he thought about Hughes fighting to be sure they were convicted of his death. They had spent so much time just searching for him, he thought as he finally started to disrobe and gingerly pull off his clothing. He still ached quite a bit from his time on board but he had had his revenge on Lynkos even if it hadn't been planned. The man ended up being keel hauled by his own hubris.

_Just under a year ago..._

His body had ached after the keel hauling, Lynkos men dragging him back up and finding him alive. He coughed up water till his chest ached and he felt himself held up between strong arms. Lynkos stood there as he opened his eyes, the man smiling coldly at him.

"You're tougher than you look. Shackle him below and make sure he can't get out this time!"

Lynkos kept him imprisoned, feeding him little as he kept him manacled in the hull of the boat. Neal was kept for his mind, his ideas if they were good keeping him alive. They kept him manacled below with little interaction, some of the men sneaking him food off and on as he helped a few of them with problems. It started out with curiosity but as more of them passed the word of his helpfulness he had more clandestine visitors. They were impressed with his mind and his stories, a few playing cards with him when Lynkos would leave the ship for supplies. He slowly drew a kind of fan club among the men although they were still too afraid of Lynkos to do much for him when he was around. He had made them fearful but Neal knew he was just a bully and it would only take the right man to bring him down.

Neal had finally had enough. It had been six months of torture by Lynkos hand, more mental torment than anything as he was kept half-starved and with just enough water to live on. He had convinced one of the men who befriended him on board to leave him a book for a few hours. It was long enough as he pulled out the small metal clip he had noticed on a page and used it to pick at his manacles. He was rusty at picking locks, weak from lack of food and water but he managed to free himself of his restraints within half an hour. He hid the clip inside his shirt sleeve for any future necessity as he headed for the hatch and quietly opened it up. When Lynkos was away, the men would visit him regularly but keep the latch unlocked to the hull. Neal knew it was nighttime so he could sneak about, the few men on board in the far cabin up top drinking and talking. There was a radio playing music from some foreign country as he quietly moved to the rear of the boat where they had stowed the life raft he used before. He could just slip off ship quietly and nobody the wiser as he pulled a life jacket on and carried the heavy raft to the edge.

"Yankee..."

Neal paused hearing his nickname from Andre. He heard the cock of a gun afterwards and turned to see the little French guy staring at him curiously. There was a kind of suspicion there but fear too. The man feared for their own lives if he were to leave while Lynkos was away. He would do to them what he had seen done to that one man who had been hanging over the side that first time he'd escaped the hull. The horrific image had stayed with him all these months and he could see that same terror in Andre's eyes.

"I can't stay here. Come with me... they won't know. Two men can go faster than one."

He was pleading with the man when he heard the gun uncock.

"Go, Yankee but if you are caught, you will be killed and one of us with you. Are you willing to hurt someone for your freedom?"

He knew they all were prisoners of a kind to Lynkos, many of them having admitted to him at one time or other in their chats they had been found by the captain when they were hiding from immigration. He had promised them money and a new life but had enslaved them to the ship and smuggling. They all had families they wished to return to or lives they'd like to live but were afraid from past experience to escape from the man who had already killed several crewmen to serve as examples. Andre was no different. He had been on the run from immigration and stumbled onto Lynkos and the idea of protection and fast money. Neal saw the fear there but also something else.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to go home. Don't you want to go home? I'd go to prison before I stay here another day."

Neal was desperate and the man nodded.

"Go. I will find a way to hide your escape Yankee."

Neal thanked him but it was short lived as they heard a horn blast and realized Lynkos was coming already. Both men froze as Neal tried to think what to do and Andre turned to see the light flashing from the boat in the distance.

**()()()**

Neal went back below at Andre's urgings, the French man no longer holding the gun on him as a threat but just asking him. He agreed knowing it would be worse for everyone if he tried to escape now or was found running free by Lynkos. He had Andre help him place the manacles on again before the man left and locked up the hatch just as they heard the footsteps of Lynkos and the others who had gone with him return. It had been in the nick of time, literally as he sat in the hull and sighed tiredly. He would have another chance, the clip he had hidden in his sleeve still there.

It wasn't too soon after Lynkos return that the hatch was unlocked and the captain entered the dimly lit enclosure to gawk at his captured con. Neal gazed up at the man with little fear as his chin was taken up in one large hand and held tightly.

"There is a flush to your cheeks. What have you been doing when I am gone?"

The man smiled menacingly at him as someone was tossed to his feet and he saw it was Andre. Someone must have seen them or why would they be doing this. Neal kept his face bland without speaking. Lynkos smiled back darkly.

"We shall have to do what captains of old did on ships. Bring them both up."

Neal was freed from the post but still manacled as they dragged both him and Andre up to the top and he was tied to the mast in a kneeling position, arms bound up and over his head to the post.

"If you are truly innocent of what was told, take the first hit Andre."

Neal was tied fast to the post so he couldn't move or turn to see what was going on as he felt something hit him hard across the back. He stifled a cry but it was followed by several more lashings as everyone was forced to take a turn with Lynkos last of all. The captain moved closer to his ear and whispered:

"_You cannot turn them against me. They are mine to control._"

Neal turned his head as best he could and glared at the man which only made Lynkos hit him harder till he passed out from the pain. It was only a few minutes of unconsciousness as he was rudely and painfully wakened by something burning on his back.

"Vodka is a great antiseptic. Shame to waste it but it is two fold. Take him below!"

Neal was dragged back to his hole, arms pulled overhead as he was forced to a kneeling position, his legs also manacled to the floor. His back stung from the alcohol that had been poured on it as he slumped against his bindings. Pain or no pain he knew he still had to escaped this place. He wouldn't give in to the man if it was the last thing he did. Someone had been looking for him even if his memory was still fuzzy. He could find Mozzie to help him.

_Mozzie..._

Neal returned to the present, realizing he was in the shower, the hot water soaking into his aching body. He still saw the bruises there and scarring tissue from his many injuries. Most were healing just fine but he would have tokens of his time with Lynkos. He turned off the water and started to towel off with a wince at times where he still hurt. He pulled on the clean underwear and clothes that he knew were his own and left the bathroom. He could hear voices below talking as he moved towards the guestroom.

"It sounds like he's out of the bathroom. You should go talk to him, Peter."

It was Elizabeth speaking, her voice full of concern for him. He wasn't sure why he had come back here to them. Maybe because once he had remembered who he was he knew he had nowhere else to turn to. He had run for so long perhaps he finally found the one place he could stay. Neal shook his head at the thought, skittish at thinking he belonged anywhere. He was free now. He could just disappear...

"Neal?"

He looked up to see Peter standing there in the doorway. Neal noticed the agent looking uncertain of something as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Peter was still quiet when he realized what it was he was waiting for.

"Come in Peter."

The agent nodded with a relieved look before crossing the threshold and standing some feet from him. They were quiet a moment before the agent cleared his throat.

"I know your time with the Bureau officially ended some time ago..."

Peter's face flushed some as if searching for the right words. It was hard for both of them to find the words to speak and Neal still felt like some stranger here despite the feeling of being home.

"It's ok, Peter. I'll figure something out."

He yawned seeing Peter remain a moment then nod as if taking that as a sign the conversation was over. The agent seemed cowed by the distance between them now as he turned to leave. Neal made to curl up on the bed as Peter looked back at him one last time.

"It's good to have you back, Neal."

Peter was smiling softly at him before he closed the door and Neal was left alone. He lay on the bed thinking about being here again. Of all the people he wanted to see, he came to see Peter first. He had tried to contact Mozzie but the numbers he had were all out of service. Figures with his being dead why wouldn't his friend change numbers. He wondered if Mozz stayed in contact with El and Peter but hadn't asked yet as he tried to find ways to broach the topic of coming back to life after a year of being gone. And what about June? He hadn't asked about his benefactor. She had always been there for him. Neal sighed quietly pulling the blanket over him as he curled up underneath and started to relax. There was a sense of security here despite his uncertainty as he started to doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal dreamed of what happened after he had been found trying to escape. If he had been miserable before, Lynkos made sure he was worse off. He was only fed once or twice a week at best, someone always on guard to keep watch. Andre wasn't on the list of people who guarded him after what happened but the man was still on board. He would see him sometimes walk by the open hatch with a sad look on his face quickly hidden if the guard or Lynkos passed. Most of the men he had befriended that guarded him had to act the part despite the occasional looks of pity and concern. He was no longer asked his opinion on anything by the captain after his attempted escape. Lynkos had no use for him but kept him around as a living example to the others what not to do. It seemed to keep them in place but Neal thought he heard dissension amongst some of the men or maybe he was dreaming. He could hear voices on nights Lynkos left them alone, men speaking quietly outside the hatch.

Another month or more passed, the young man having lost count of his imprisonment as he knelt in agony in the hull. He had begun to hallucinate, memories of that day he was lost coming back to him. He heard the voice from his dreams and now he had a face and name, the man standing before him as he gazed blearily up at the phantom.

"Pee... ter?"

He remembered now, so many months after but there were others floating in the background he couldn't quite see yet. Figures he thought he knew.

_Cowboy up, Neal. You're better than this!_

Neal blinked up at the figure, nodding weakly as he licked at dry cracked lips and tried to respond.

"I... tri... ied. Too... ma... any."

He coughed, his chest hurting and a wet phlegmy sound coming from his throat. Neal was sick if not feverish as he was forced to kneel there in the hull in the dim darkness. Lynkos was a tyrant but he was most of all a monster. Peter or the memory of him moved closer, the agent's brown eyes looking into his gently.

_He's just one man, Neal. You've heard them talking. They want out of here just as much as you. Try harder! Use that silver tongue of yours._

Neal thought he felt his friend's hand on his head, hair mussed up some before he nodded back, a slight smile on his face.

"Yankee?"

He turned his head towards the voice, a blurry figure there. Was he still dreaming? He looked to where Peter had been but his friend was gone. Someone touched his cheek and he flinched away.

"You are talking to friends? I have friends... family even. I talk to them in my sleep. Untie him."

He wasn't sure what Andre meant, others coming closer as he cowered away but they were gentle, unlatching the manacles and lowering him from where he had knelt for so long. He lay painfully on his side, his back still sore from the lashing so many weeks ago. He heard someone cluck their tongue in sympathy words passed he didn't understand. Andre nodded.

"Lynkos went for several days. We will be ready for him when he returns. You will help us. Please?"

Neal looked up at them with little sympathy, his fear turning to anger at the thought of how he had been treated by everyone. He was too tired to do much more than glare up at them before his eyes rolled back and he passed out, Andre's voice in the background.

"Rest and consider. We will do what you want this time. I promise."

Neal woke up, sitting up and looking at his surroundings. The lamp was still on as he lay there in the dimly lit guestroom. He no longer heard the creaking of the ship or lapping of water on the outside of the hull. He was on land again. His stomach felt a bit sick as he rolled out of bed and left the room for the bathroom. He closed the door and threw up in the toilet several times before he finally could give no more, collapsing there on the floor. Those men had finally decided to follow his lead after so many months and years of fear. They had seen his example and finally followed it as discontent rose within them to a boiling point. He never wanted to be a hero but he had gone after those men from the case and then... he had been on that hellish ship with those frightened men and a real life Captain Bligh. Neal wasn't a hero if anything. He was self-absorbed and selfish. He didn't sacrifice himself for others...

"Neal?"

He heard the voice outside the door and watched it open slowly. Peter stood there in a white tee and gray sweats. Neal wanted to laugh suddenly despite everything, the memory of that day he'd been caught looking for Kate returning to him. Peter was the quintessential minimalist when it came to his clothing although time with the con had made him reconsider a piece here and there, Elizabeth happy to see her husband a bit more fashion conscious. He looked up at the agent from the floor and smiled slightly.

"Down here..."

Peter moved closer, crouching beside him.

"Hey buddy..."

Neal took his hand and they stood, as he flushed the toilet and moved over to the sink to wash his hands, face and rinse out his mouth. His face looked somewhat pale in the mirror, a small narrow scar along his hairline and left temple. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned as Peter led him from the bathroom and they went downstairs. Peter went straight to the kitchen with Neal in tow, pulling open the fridge and removing a couple of beers handing one back to him. They quietly popped the tops and sat down at the counter.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either..."

Neal left it at that as he saw Peter nod and take another sip of his beer.

"No. I... you never finished what happened Neal. How did you get back here? Have you contacted anyone else?"

Peter wanted to ask him more he could tell but was still too much in shock from his return. Maybe that was a good thing, Peter without questions. He was too flustered to be an agent which made him smile.

"Nobody but you. Well... I did try to contact Mozzie but his numbers don't work anymore but I think I know a way to send up a flare."

Peter nodded, taking another sip of his beer as he opened up the fridge and pulled out some sandwich making materials.

"I'm suddenly really hungry. How about you?"

Neal nodded with a smile as they spread out several slices of bread and started to smear mayo over them. They were just about to grab the meat when they heard a sound.

"It's a little late for a midnight snack isn't it?"

Elizabeth was wrapped up in her fuzzy light blue robe, matching slippers on her feet as she walked in with a yawn. Both men looked up at the clock and looked sheepishly back.

"Sorry hon, I didn't mean to wake you."

Peter reached over and hugged his wife as she kissed him on the cheek and pulled up a stool.

"I'll help myself to a bit of that if you don't mind."

Neal nodded, handing her a plate with two slices of bread and the mayo as they all stood around the island and made sandwiches. Satchmo watched them curiously from the doorway as the three finished up making sandwiches and took them out to the dining table. Elizabeth turned on some lights, pouring herself and Neal some wine once they had settled down to eat and chat. It was several hours later they finally started to yawn as they felt their little second wind leave them. Elizabeth was the first to go, kissing her husband good-night and good-morning as she moved over to Neal and gave him a small hug and peck on the cheek.

"I'm going back to sleep for a bit. We can have a late brunch when you boys decide to wake up later."

She said it with a yawn as Neal and Peter smiled sleepily back at her. The wine, beer and food were making them all relaxed as both men rose and started to clean up their mess. Satchmo gave a doggy yawn as he moved back to his pillow and curled up as the two men finished and went back upstairs. They paused before the guestroom, Peter's hand on his arm.

"We'll take this slow. You can stay here for now and we can look for Mozzie. El can talk to June."

Neal nodded smiling softly back as Peter squeezed his arm gently before saying good-night and they parted, Neal watching his friend close his bedroom door before he did the same leaning on it. He was back. After everything that had happened he was back. He felt a mixture of fear and relief hit him hard, uncertain he knew what to do. He felt misplaced despite feeling so much at home. Neal walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it as he looked at the clock and sighed. It was nearly 6 am and the sun was already touching the sky outside with light hints of early morning glow as he lay back on the bed and tried to think. He could stay here and find somewhere that would be more permanent with Peter's help. He could find work now that he wasn't a felon anymore. He was free.

The thought hit him hard but it scared him. Freedom was something he'd always dreamed of even while working with Peter. It was what he wanted but now that he had what he wanted those old words of Mozzie's returned: "_Be careful what you wish for._" Maybe the old Chinese saying was right but then why be afraid of freedom? He wasn't going to rob anyone any more was he? After his experiences with Lynkos a life of crime no matter how innocent seemed less and less enticing and yet he wanted that feeling to go where he wanted and do anything he felt like doing at the drop of a hat. Maybe he had become that elephant trapped from birth thinking the puny rope on his adult leg was something far more insidious. Something holding him captive keeping him from leaving, but Peter and El weren't a rope holding him in place; They were his family, friends he could trust.

He sighed tiredly uncertain what he wanted or what to think as he curled back up under the blankets and stared out the window to his right. The light was still dim but the sun was coming up over the buildings as his eyes shut and he slowly fell into an exhausted sleep.

**()()()**

_Six months ago..._

Andre and the others nursed Neal back to health despite the short time they had before Lynkos would return. He had left them knowing he had them under his thumb but they had finally given in to the guilt of what they had done to Neal. He may have only joined them a short time ago but he was like them only he fought back. He had tried to leave to defy their captor and master. Neal woke to find himself up in the galley on a regular bunk all the men there but for a couple outside as scouts. They were already armed and looked like they were readying for something. Angry as he was at their betrayal he could understand it.

"An... dre? What's going on?"

Neal found himself looking up at the little French man, the short haired brunette smiling relieved at him. He was a scrawny little guy with big eyes and a round face that made him look almost froggish, his brown eyes gaping back at him.

"You are awake, Yankee. We worried about you. It's been two days you were with fever. Jankov used his doctoring on you. Did you know he was a surgeon once? I think a good one. Your wounds are healing well aren't they, Jankov?"

The big Russian looking man blushed ever so slightly, sea blue eyes rolling as if to deny the charge.

"I do nothing special. He showed me kindness, I do the same after what happened. We should all be sorry but past is past is it not?"

Neal saw all the men seemingly cowing at their guilt for what had happened to him. They truly felt a sorrow at what they had done and the fear they'd used to justify it. Lynkos was one man. Isn't that what Peter's ghost had told him?

"So... what is this plan we have? How do you propose you take Lynkos?"

The men seemed to grow quiet but Jankov stood, big fists hitting the table loudly.

"I don't like violence but for him I would change. I would squeeze his neck in my hands. I am bigger than he am I not?"

Andre and the others agreed smiling as Neal held up a hand.

"Strength is not everything... you should have a plan. A good strategy beats strength every time. Trust me. I didn't get as far as I did because I was strong. There is something to be said about wits and being open for the unexpected."

He hadn't exactly forgiven them but he could strategize with them if it meant freedom from Lynkos. They had time to plan a successful mutiny.

"What plan would you suggest, Yankee? We are simple men unlike you. I know who you were before you came here. He was a great thief."

The others awed in a way as Andre spoke of things he'd heard Lynkos whisper to one of his closest comrades. Neal listened and he worried about them placing him too high up on the pedestal.

"I was a thief once. I stole from people because I could but only those who could afford it or deserved it. It was a challenge. A rush of sorts..."

He paused thinking of Peter and how things had changed. How he had changed. His mind went to June and how much he wished for a life like her and Byron's to grow old with the one you loved and have a family.

"And so what happened? Lynkos wanted to sell you for profit, your talents very popular he said."

Neal sat up despite feeling weak, Andre helping him as he handed him some water. He drank a bit before he finished, uncertain what to say. How did he explain Peter and their relationship?

"I met someone... I guess you could call him a mentor of sorts. I didn't think of him as such at first. He was just another mark; someone to hustle to get what I wanted."

They all listened genuinely interested in his story as he tried to figure out how to explain things. He wasn't sure how he felt really till he started to speak.

"But things changed. I found I didn't want to lie anymore or cheat. I still found the thrill there but I had other interests now. I had friends and a place to call home. I wasn't alone anymore."

They nodded smiling as Andre grinned.

"We are like a family aren't we? We will get rid of Lynkos and leave this place to find one of our own. You will come with us, Yankee?"

Neal shook his head without thinking about it.

"I have my own home to return to but I will help as I can."

**()()()**

In the end they debated the topic and Neal convinced them to run. Lynkos wouldn't know and they were more than able to sail the ship alone. Everyone agreed as they prepared with the supplies they had to leave this place and move before Lynkos returned. Somewhere along the way Neal would leave them when they were certain of their path. They were finally free of the man, setting sail along the coast towards a safe place. Neal had been out here once before so he helped them move along the shore till they found a safe place to moor the boat. He found out that one of the men, a wiry looking Slav had some experience with reading maps so he would help with navigation, Neal getting them organized to move out on their own.

"So you really stole a Da Vinci? I can't believe. You must be telling stories!"

Jankov laughed with a slightly bemused tone as did some of the others but Neal just nodded.

"I tell the truth but alas, I no longer have it. Probably for the best. I found a better home for it."

The sat around a small fire along the beach where they had made camp. Neal was to leave them there and they would go on along the coast and leave US waters. They had managed to avoid Lynkos and the Coast Guard thus far but he figured the captain was livid at finding his boat missing. The thought made him smile.

"Yankee... that smile makes me think you tell more than tales. Share your thoughts."

Neal shrugged, sitting back in the sand. It was chilly but the sand was still warm.

"We're free. You're all free. Enjoy this last night before we say Adieu!"

They all cheered holding up bottles of booze before they continued their small celebration. Neal leaned back and looked up at the stars above. They were bright over the little desolate cove they'd chosen to hide. He looked at Orion's belt high over head and his faithful dogs Sirius and Procyon at his feet and thought about Peter and Satchmo. A sigh passed his lips as the others prodded him back into the group and they sang songs and told stories til the drink ran dry.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Neal smiled in his sleep, remembering the night of the celebration. They had finally broken free of Lynkos and while he would hike off the beach and back towards civilization, the others would sail off to who knows where. He could still feel the warm sand between his bare toes as he lay there in the Burkes' guestroom sleeping. Andre and the others had all passed out as had he from too much booze (_Neal finding a secret locked liquor cabinet of Lynkos_) and full stomachs by the fire. He was still achy and sore from his abuse but had healed up over the past four days with Jankov's doctoring and the others support. He still was far from happy with how they had treated him but at the moment he was just glad to be going back. Leaving them and this nightmare was more than enough for him as he curled up on a tarp in the sand.

_You think you can get rid of me so easily, Thief?_

Neal's eyes popped open as he sat up in bed, heart pounding, pulse racing and his body shaking from the nightmare. He looked around the room, sunlight easing through the curtained window. It was late morning light he thought as he started to calm, remembering he wasn't there anymore. Lynkos couldn't hurt him... or anyone ever again. The thought comforted him as he heard footsteps and muffled voices outside the door and then a soft knock.

"Neal? (_Maybe he's not awake yet. I'll go start breakfast while you get ready._)"

Elizabeth Burke's voice carried through the wooden door as he pulled the blankets aside and hung his feet over the edge of the bed. He was here with Peter and El. He thought about his room at June's and that million dollar view missing it terribly as he tried not to think about the past year and a half. It was over. He would carry on as he always did and get past this. He pulled on a robe over his tee and pajama pants as he moved to open the door and nearly crashed into Peter.

"Oh... guess you're awake after all."

His friend stood as if he had been about to reach for the knob as he looked sheepishly at him. Neal nodded as he took a step back and Peter moved aside for him to pass.

"El's making breakfast downstairs. I think there's something you can wear in the closet. You left a bag of clothes the last time you were here and Elizabeth hung them in the closet."

Neal nodded as he went to the bathroom and closed the door. Even after everything last night, they were still on eggshells around each other. It would pass as he remained here. He wasn't sure he would go back to June's or if he could. Maybe she had closed the room up again or rented it to someone else. He couldn't imagine her waiting this long for a dead man. The thought made him think how much it must have hurt her to have that room closed up again when she had just gotten over Byron. They'd met shortly after she decided it was time to start letting go of her late husband's memory. Those clothes would do someone else so much more good alive than sitting in the past molding. Maybe that's why she had liked him. A memory of who she once was and of a husband she missed.

He stripped and turned on the shower hot, soaking out the pains and memories before finally leaving the comforts of the tub and pulling on his robe and clean boxers. He found himself alone on the second floor as he moved to the guestroom and closed the door. Inside the closet as Peter had promised were his old clothes. There was a suit, somewhat threadbare but still nice. It looked like someone had taken it in to be fixed. He remembered this suit but wasn't sure why it was here. Something made him opt for a black pair of comfy jeans and black turtleneck as he pulled the clothes on with black socks and a worn but polished pair of soft leather loafers. This person he saw in these clothes didn't feel like the person he was now. The memory seemed faint and distant as he tried to recall who he had been as opposed to the person he had become. Neal shrugged the thought away as he put on his best smile which in the mirror looked a bit muted and left for the downstairs.

**()()()**

"Thank you for inviting me to brunch, Elizabeth... Peter. I was surprised to get your message on my machine. I've been so busy with my committee meetings and visiting with my granddaughters to stop and visit. Have to keep busy in your old age."

She smiled brightly but there was a little sadness there as she sat on the sofa and smiled at the younger couple. She admired their relationship, knowing they had gone though as much pain as she had when Neal had been lost. June missed the young man's presence in her home, a last vestige of her late husband. Finding out that he was gone had devastated her almost as much as losing a child or even Byron all over again. She missed that twinkle of blue eyes that hid so much and told so many stories she could only guess at. Neal had brought back so much life to her and her home and then...

"June... I need to ask you something. Peter..."

June watched Elizabeth give her husband a look, Peter blinking then nodding as he stood, excused himself and went up the stairs. She wondered what was up as Elizabeth led her to the kitchen and started to chat her up about some recipes they had tried in the past. There was more here than recipes as she finally interrupted her hostess.

"El... I know you didn't just invite me here for brunch. I get the feeling there's something else on your mind or you wouldn't have sent Peter away. Are you two doing alright?"

She saw the look of surprise on the younger woman's face and then something akin to guilt as a light pink flushed El's cheeks.

"I guess I can't fool you but... June, there's something... someone staying with us. A guest we want you to meet."

June felt surprise come over her wondering who this person might be and why Elizabeth was so mysterious about it. She wondered if Mozzie had come back but she had seen little of the con since Neal's disappearance, the occasional note showing up to check on her mostly on special occasions. Elizabeth continued to blush as she gently grasped June's arm and seemed to be debating something.

"Do you believe in miracles? I... Well we only found out yesterday ourselves but..."

June noticed Elizabeth had paused, eyes looking beyond and behind her as she started to turn to look who was taking the young woman's attention.

She thought she might be dreaming, but those blue eyes and floppy dark brown hair over them made June think perhaps she was starting to go senile if she was seeing ghosts. She felt herself slip a bit, surprise overcoming her as she felt strong hands help her to a seat and realized she wasn't hallucinating.

"Neal? El... Peter... I don't... under... stand."

June was definitely beyond speech, her eyes on the figure of Neal Caffrey standing beside her smiling although she noticed the light she so loved from him seemed to have faded away. There was something there, a minor spark of hope but his eyes no longer danced with hidden cons and craftiness. There was a sadness there, a loss of something palpable and obvious. She grasped his hand in hers and felt warmth as she finally pulled him close like a long lost son and hugged him tight.

"Neal!"

She held him laughing a little and crying some but happy as she felt him hug her back a bit uncertainly before she let go and held him at a distance to really look at him. June noticed the scar along his left temple, the small light scars around his neck and other things that now marred that beautiful light olive tone she always found so statuesque like Apollo himself in the flesh. He was still very handsome as always, his hair a bit too long as she thought he needed a haircut and that _something_ missing from his eyes.

"June... I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know you were here till Peter came up to tell me. I'm as surprised as you."

He sounded so very lost, like a child who'd come home after a long time away at camp. She just wanted to hold him close and help him bring that spark of light back to his eyes.

"Where have you been? Why... It's been so quiet since you left. Even Mozzie refused to come back when you di.. disappeared."

She couldn't say that word now that he was here. She kept holding his hand firmly in her own afraid he would vanish if she let him go again. He smiled at her and she knew and felt he was holding her hand in very much the same way. He was clinging to her and willing her to stay after being away for so long.

They stayed like that a moment before Peter coughed, patting Neal on the shoulder and looking somewhat chagrined.

"We didn't mean to scare either of you but thought... We had to share this miracle. I hope you don't mind?"

Elizabeth came to stand by Peter and they were all at the dining table now, family of a sort as smiles passed around the group.

"No, I... I wasn't sure if I would see you again... June. Thank you El... Peter... How is Samantha doing? And Cindy? Is she still studying art? Is Sam still playing soccer?"

Neal sounded like he had a million questions, June the same way as she asked how he was and why he was so skinny. She still had his clothes and promised to bring him more or he could come and get them. She had them in storage with Byron's things in his old room. Neal looked relieved when she said that as if that meant everything to him that she had kept his room for him. Meanwhile, Elizabeth brought coffee and food and they sat and talked and ate, everyone getting to know each other again and the atmosphere light. She didn't have to know where he had been, the expression in his eyes more than enough to know he had been somewhere terrible but he was safe now. Neal was with them again in the land of the living. That was all that mattered to her as a warm glow filled her.

**()()()**

The weekend went quietly, Neal staying inside as Elizabeth left early the next morning to a client meeting. Peter called in Monday to say he would not be coming into work but did have something to talk to Hughes about if they could meet for lunch. Neal knew it was about him, Peter saying that it was best if they came out before anything bad happened. Free as he was Neal had been a felon and they needed to clear everything up about his sudden appearance to be sure he could live the life he wanted as a free man. Neal finally agreed, their discussion lasting late into Sunday night and early Monday morning till they decided to let Hughes know about the con's reappearance and what had happened. Neal still had yet to tell Peter everything but the agent knew enough of the story, atleast a why and how. It had been but six months since he'd been free of Lynkos and made it back to New York. He wanted nothing more than to put the past behind him as they agreed to meet with the director asap.

The phone rang around noon, Peter upstairs as Neal waited then finally lifted the receiver and answered.

"Burke residence..."

There was silence on the other end, although he thought he could hear someone breathing, till finally there was a _click_ and the call disconnected. Neal blinked at the phone, uncertain what to think as he hung up the phone and Peter showed up.

"Who was on the phone?"

Neal just looked at him and shrugged.

"They hung up. I guess it was a wrong number."

Peter nodded as they pulled on their coats and headed to see Hughes at a local deli. It was private enough they could meet without drawing too much attention about Neal's sudden reappearance. Neal was a little nervous about the meeting but Peter assured him, once Hughes knew what was going on he would help them. If Peter was certain then he would go with it. Maybe it was the call that unnerved him as he pulled his seat-belt taut and clicked it in place, Peter pulling out from the curb and into traffic. He was being silly, his mind going back to the call as he pushed the thought aside and relaxed, sunglasses and hat in place. He was safe now and nothing could ruin that.

**()()()**

They pulled up to the deli, Peter telling Neal to wait outside a moment as he went in to find Hughes. Last thing the agent wanted to do was give his boss a heart attack as Neal nodded and waited in the car. Peter entered the deli and scouted around till he saw Reese in the corner sitting and waiting as he turned and waved to Peter.

"Burke... I'm curious why you called in to work and now you're here looking healthy. Something wrong with Elizabeth?"

Peter shook his head as he sat on the other end of the booth and kept his voice low. Hughes seemed to sense his need for privacy as he leaned in a bit over a plate of what looked to be a ruben sandwich.

"I need you to be open minded. Do you believe in miracles?"

He watched the older agent pause and blink back at him curiously, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips and sipping.

"Is this what you wanted to meet me about Burke? Are you reevaluating your place with God? We could have had this conversation somewhere else if you wanted to sell me a bible. Something's bothering you... just spit it out already!"

He wasn't angry but he was obviously curious why his best agent had called him in under mysterious circumstances to this deli. Peter nodded as he stood up and excused himself long enough to go back to the door and wave at the car. Neal opened up the door and started towards him as Peter walked back to the booth and stood there waiting. Reese looked at him curiously, turning to see who was coming when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was an instantaneous reaction as he saw his boss struggle for words but could only just barely put his cup back on the table and blink. Neal joined them, hat and glasses in place as he squeezed into the booth and Peter joined him. Reese remained wordless, eyes staring as he looked between the two.

"I... Peter if this is come kind of sick joke..."

Peter shook his head as Neal pulled off the glasses and pushed up the rim of the baseball cap he was wearing, blue eyes staring at the older agent nervously. Reese turned somewhat ashen before his cheeks flushed red as if he might be angry, Peter holding up a hand.

"Reese... this wasn't planned. He just came back Saturday. I had no idea about this. Tell him what you told me, Neal."

He watched the young man nod, opening his mouth to speak as he repeated his tale of what happened after he went after the thieves on the yacht. Reese kept looking at Peter but then finally relaxed and listened to the story as it went on and he started to look almost watery eyed from the story as did Neal who obviously was still recovering from his ordeal. When Neal finally ended, at the same placed he had stopped with Peter, they were all quiet. Reese hadn't touched his sandwich at all as he let his coffee grow cold on the table.

"My boy... I'm sorry. If we had known anything about where you were, trust me... We'd have brought you back home."

Reese reached over and took Neal's arm in his hand and squeezed it in a fatherly manner. He smiled, something Neal rarely saw and it was not the usually scary smile but just a regular soft smile of relief. That was enough to make the con sniffle a bit as Hughes grinned and looked about to cry himself as he wiped at his eyes idly and grabbed a napkin.

"Geesh, I shouldn't be getting emotional at my age. I have a reputation to keep. I blame you Caffrey. It's good to see you again."

Peter smiled as they started to chat about this and that, Reese asking Neal about the men he had been with. Neal plead the fifth to which Hughes sighed and nodded understanding all too well.

"Fine, full immunity but you are a free man Caffrey although everyone thinks you're dead. We may have to bring you back under other circumstances. How do you feel about a whole new identity?"

Neal blinked at the older agent, turning his head to Peter who was looking just as surprised.

"Sir... I don't... Peter?"

Neal was tongue tied which seemed to make Reese grin more.

"A tongue tied Caffrey. Not something I thought I'd live to see but I think we can do something for you. Least for all the work you did with us and to keep you safe. You're a free agent now. Don't make me regret this..."

His expression turned stern which Peter saw made the young man stiffen as he seemed to consider what was said with a seriousness he'd never seen in Neal before. The con nodded, looking at the older agent and smiling softly as he held out his hand.

"You won't, Sir. I won't be Neal Caffrey anymore... not that I haven't done this several times but I always liked this name..."

Both agents looked at him as he spoke quietly in rhetorical tones and then looked up at them both with a surprised look.

"I mean... well I am Neal Caffrey. It won't be the same not being myself. Thank you Sir."

**()()()**

It was not too much later they left the deli, waving good-bye to Hughes as he walked back to the FBI offices, Peter and Neal moving towards the Taurus to head back home. They didn't notice as they pulled out the figure step out from behind a doorway and peer after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

When they arrived back at the Burke's home, Neal went upstairs to wash up as Peter went to the kitchen to pull something out to eat. He closed the bathroom door and washed his hands and face, looking at himself in the mirror. His face still looked very tight and wan but it was early. He had only just come back. He would heal and that old sparkle would return he hoped. Even Neal noticed something missing in himself since his ordeal. Things had changed and yet... they remained the same as he dried his hands and face and left the bathroom for the downstairs. It was strangely quiet when he walked into the living room, the young man making his way to the kitchen and seeing the fridge closed and food on the counter but no Peter.

"Peter?"

Neal called out but heard nothing as he looked around the small space and even down into the basement. There was no sign of the agent as he started to grow nervous. He glanced at the backdoor, a sound outside drawing his attention to it as he peered out and saw nothing through the curtained window but finally opened up the door to look around and saw a small square and somewhat thick envelope on the stoop. Neal looked around a moment before he picked up the package and opened it up curiosity getting the better of him. He found a small white box, like you would give jewelry in with a bright red silk ribbon around it inside the envelope. It seemed innocuous enough as he pulled the ribbon and slowly it unraveled, the top of the box loose enough now to open up. There was a kind of nervousness about him as he removed the lid, dropping the box as he stepped back with a loud intake of breath at it's contents.

The box clattered quietly to the ground, hitting the steps and tumbling slightly to the grass below, the object inside the box rolling out and slightly away. Neal closed his eyes, trying not to be sick as he gazed back down at the thing he'd found that made his pulse race and heart pound in horror. After what seemed a lifetime Neal crouched down to poke at the object, picking it up with the loose cotton lining that had been in the box. It was a finger, plain and simple. A finger that had been cut forcibly from its owner and still had traces of blood where it had once connected to a body. He felt nauseated but looked at the finger realizing it wasn't (_thankfully_) Peter's although this still didn't explain who it did belong to or who had left it for him to find. He was about to toss it in a nearby trashcan when he noticed the lid of the box was upside down and seemed to have some light writing on it. Neal wrapped up the finger in the cotton lining, placing it on top of the trashcan lid before reaching down for the box top and reading the text.

_The dead will have their revenge on the guilty..._

Neal recognized the writing although he wished he didn't, the letters burning into his brain as he remembered the log book he'd found that first day he tried to escape the ship. There was no way... no way that he was still alive. Neal knew what he had done, though it had been in the throes of trying to save himself and the others. He had killed him. Lynkos was dead!

"Neal?"

He heard the agent's voice on the other side of the partially open door, the young man frozen by uncertainty and fear as he looked at the writing on the inside of the box lid then back at the finger wrapped in the cotton lining from the box itself. He quickly took the pieces of the box, pushing the finger and ribbon inside of it and stuck it behind the trashcan as Peter opened up the door and peered out at him.

"Hey, sorry about leaving you... alone. Satchmo needed to go out. I was going to make sandwiches. Are you hungry?"

He noticed Peter's hesitation, looking curiously around as if for someone or something making Neal think he wasn't hiding his discomfort from the unexpected present very well. He shrugged, moving to enter but noticing Peter still looking at him curious of something.

"I just needed some air... and I came back here to look for you when I noticed the house was empty."

The agent seemed to take it in for a moment what he said then nodded, putting a brotherly arm around him as they went back inside and closed the door.

**()()()**

Neal kept worrying about the box and the contents within as they finished up lunch, his hunger less than spectacular as he mentally chewed on the idea that Lynkos might still be alive. He had seen the man die, his own hands having pulled the trigger that killed him. Had they made a mistake? He shivered slightly, feeling a firm hand on his shoulder that made him jump.

"Neal? Are you ok? You look kind of peaked. We could wait before we go pick up your things at June's if you'd rather rest a bit..."

The agent was looking at him worriedly but Neal just shook his head. Maybe he could use some more rest but at the moment he debated telling his friend about the mystery package. Neal was distracted by his own thoughts when he heard the backdoor opening and Peter's voice calling back to him.

"I almost forgot to put the trash out for tomorrow. El would have killed me if I didn't remember."

Neal blinked, turning towards the back door as he heard the sound of Peter moving the lid off the plastic trash can and then a sound of surprise.

"What's this?"

It was too soon and he was too far away to move faster as he heard a gasp from his friend, his feet moving him to the door as quickly as possible. Peter stood there on the small stoop, the jewelry box on the ground and the finger laying there beside it. The agent looked about as pale as he had probably felt when he had found the same box only Peter went into agent mode and carefully grabbed up the appendage in the cotton lining and looked back at Neal.

"You came out for air? Neal... you have to tell me what's going on."

He watched Peter lift the box to read the inside of the lid as he noticed the inside writing.

"_The dead will have their revenge on the guilty..."_

Neal felt his face flush with guilt and dread. He didn't want to think about this right now. He didn't want to have to explain more of what happened. He just wanted to forget!

"This has to do with what happened, doesn't it? Someone from that band you told me about. The man you killed... Neal, tell me what's going on or I can't help you! Don't shut me out."

He saw the sincerity of his friend, knowing he should be honest but that old lingering doubt hit him hard. He trusted Peter with so many things and yet he pulled back and felt silence fall over him. He just stared down at the man who had taken him in and taken him back as if he were a long lost brother and said nothing. Peter had to understand why...

"Fine... but I'm going to have to send this to evidence. This isn't over and we are going to discuss this."

Peter his friend was promptly replaced with Agent Burke who put the finger back into the box with the ribbon and closed the lid as he finished putting the trash away and walked back into the house. Neal didn't follow at first but he heard that fatherly cough of Peter's and turned to enter. He closed the door feeling like a child who had lied about a report card or worse as he kept his head lowered, eyes averted. Something about Peter always made him feel like he should have done more or better. He didn't resent the agent but he felt a sibling animosity of sorts towards him at times.

"Neal, we're going to talk about this. Maybe not now but we will. We need to go log this into evidence. Put your jacket on..."

Neal felt his hands clenching into fists at his sides, nails biting into his palms as he bit on his cheek till he tasted blood. Peter had already started towards the front door turning to see Neal still standing there stiffly.

"Neal, come on already!"

He sounded so much like a father figure but even though it was innocent enough, worry evident in his voice, Neal felt anger boiling up inside him. He exploded when he felt the agent's hand touch him gently on the shoulder.

"No! I'm not going with you. You can't tell me what to do!"

He struck Peter's hand away violently, the agent looking shocked as Neal pushed him against the wall, his other hand in a fist ready to strike. Peter's face was drained of color as he waited for the hit but Neal came back to himself, his hand unclenching inches from the agent's face before he moved back, uncertain what had come over him. Neal saw the look on the Peter's face as he took a few more steps backwards and reached for the backdoor. Peter didn't move, brown eyes staring at him with shock and confusion. He understood that look all to well as he turned and left the house through the back door, running to the back gate and leaving the yard as he ran as fast as he could without looking back.

**()()()**

Peter waited for his friend to hit him, having expected it many times when they had been looking for Kate but nothing happened. Neal's face had paled, the anger fading some from those blue eyes and replaced by a terrified look. Neal backed away and he let him, his own body frozen with shock from the incident and unable to react till he heard the gate slam shut in the backyard. Suddenly he could move again, Peter moving from the wall with a wince. Neal had shoved him harder than he thought he could for such a slight built but the young man had reacted to something. Neal had always been reactive but not like this. Maybe something had snapped in him due to his experience. Peter thought about the mental trauma and how it was still there when he had told the story. Neal was unstable but he was still Neal.

He went into the kitchen and pulled a sandwich bag from the drawer and put the jewelry box and finger in it. He pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Jones, Burke. No I'm fine. I need you to help me with something. Can you stop by my house? Thanks."

He hung up the phone and sighed, closing the back door as he moved over to the living room. Satchmo was looking up at him curiously.

"I didn't overreact, Satch."

The dog just stared up at him without a sound till Peter plopped down on the sofa with the small evidence type bag in hand.

"Maybe I did go into crazy agent mode... It's a finger! A human finger! Anyone who'd leave that as a warning isn't joking around, Satch."

He placed the bag on the coffee table and sighed again, rubbing at his face tiredly. He thought that having Neal here again was a good thing and it was. That wasn't the issue. The main problem was getting Neal to talk to him. Peter really knew half the story. He needed his friend to tell him the rest before something bad happened. There was a knock at the front door as he came back to the present and stood to answer it.

That was fast.

His thoughts were wondering at the speeds Jones was driving to show up this soon. Elizabeth wouldn't be knocking and he doubted Neal would return this early. Once Jones had the bag he was going to look for the young man but he had to wait for his colleague to show up. Peter unlocked the door and chain when it suddenly flew open, hitting him hard in the chest and throwing him back against he banister of the stairs. The wind was knocked out of him at the unexpected move as someone crowded the door and closed it behind them with a quiet _click_ of the lock and chain. He looked up with bleary eyes to see a very large man standing there in a heavy overcoat. Their face was covered by a thick scarf and hat over their face. He barely had time to think as large hands pulled him to his feet and flipped him around roughly, arms yanked back as he heard the zip of ties pulled around his wrists. A hand wrapped itself in his hair and pulled his head back hard, a gravelly voice with a slight accent speaking to him coldly.

"Your little friend ran out on you. It's a shame. I had hoped he would stay long enough to see you die."

Peter suddenly realized who this was, struggling to free himself before a huge fit hit him across the face and stunned him into submission.

"I see where he gets his stubbornness from. Maybe your head in a box will bring him round. I wish to see you little pet con again."

**()()()**

Neal ran for what seemed hours until he was out of breath and ready to fall over from exhaustion. He wasn't sure why he acted the way he did. He wasn't mad at Peter. The agent was only doing what was natural for him and it had nothing to do with Neal or placing blame. Peter was worried and concerned for him especially after what had happened. He thought about how close he had come to hitting his friend square in the jaw and laughed a bit, but it was a nervous sort of laugh that ended up turning to a sniffle and cough as he felt warm tears fall from his eyes. Why was he acting this way? Why was he so angry? Maybe Lynkos wasn't dead and obviously the man still affected him even in death. It could be stress from what happened but the finger... he couldn't forget about that token someone had left him in Lynkos own handwriting. Either the captain was still alive by some miracle (_hadn't he survived his own horrible near death experience?_) or someone was trying to make it look like he had to scare him. Nobody knew he was alive but Peter, El and June and now Hughes. Four people and none of them would have told a soul about this or spread the word so soon for an enemy to come after him.

He mused over the possibilities as he paused to sit on a bus bench and think things out. He had to go back and apologize. Peter... well he hoped he'd be forgiven but he didn't deserve it after what he did. He had thought the agent would chase him but he was alone as he sat on the bench and waited. He saw a taxi coming by and stood to hail it as the car slowed and he gave them Peter's address and slipped inside. It was warm inside the car, stifling after his run. He loosened his collar and sighed, leaning back tiredly in the seat and feeling a pain in his legs from his long sprint. He had been running from his past and everything that had happened over the past year. Neal had been running from himself. He felt out of control but Peter, he deserved better. The agent was just trying to help him. Neal nodded to himself with a slight smile. He would apologize and hope for the best but if Peter said he had to go, he would understand. He had been staying in some dives for the past month or more scouting out the time he could approach his friends but he could do it again. He still had some cash on him.

The cab slowed down, Neal paying them as he exited the vehicle and stood on the sidewalk outside Peter's home. It seemed like a daunting effort but he had to make his way up those few steps and apologize. He stiffened his resolve and trotted cautiously up those steps raising his hand to knock when someone touched his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his clothes. Neal turned to see a familiar figure standing there, their eyes as wide as his own as the man looked incredulously at him.

"Neal? Neal Caffrey?"

Jones stood there looking like he had just seen a ghost, his dark skin paling some as Neal nodded back at the agent feeling a sense of relief at seeing a familiar face. Jones would be the buffer between the two if Peter would just forgive him.

"Peter... I was supposed to meet him here for something but he... I didn't know you were back. Aren't you supposed to be..."

He didn't seem to be able to say it but Neal nodded.

"Everyone thought I was dead. I thought I was but it's a long story. I guess you're here to talk to Peter about the gift I was left on the back stoop?"

Neal saw the agent nod but there was that shocked look to him still as he poked the young man and seemed to finally get it.

"I'm real, Clinton. I'm not going to fade away like a ghost or bubble. I guess Peter was waiting to tell you about me. He barely talked to Hughes today about my coming back."

Jones woke up when he heard that, staring at him curiously as they finally rang the doorbell.

"How did Hughes take your rebirth?"

Neal saw the agent looking at him with curiosity as he told him how shocked Hughes was.

"I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel. He went ashen just like you did a moment ago."

They rang the bell again, also knocking as they continued their conversation, distracted by their unexpected reunion.

"I can't... it's just... It's good to see you again. You can't begin to imagine how unbelievably gloomy things have been with you gone. Peter became a workaholic like you wouldn't believe!"

Neal's attention was on the door now, curious why his friend wasn't answering. Clinton seemed to be concerned too as they both gave a look at the knob and decided without words (_as they did in the past_) to just open the door. It was locked. Jones looked to Neal who seemed surprised but poked around in his pockets till he had what he needed. He no longer had an official lock picking kit but had managed to always keep a few clips and such on him for emergencies since he'd returned to New York. He pulled them out now and with a bit of effort the door unlocked but didn't open. The chain was in place. Jones called out through the crack.

"PETER? You there? It's Jones and Caffrey!"

There was no answer as Neal used one of the clips he turned into a kind of hook to undo the latch and open up the door as they entered the house. Clinton had his gun at the ready looking around. They noticed very little out of place but for one item...

"This is Peter's shoe. He was wearing them today but why would he leave only one?"

Neal turned to see Satchmo missing as they moved around the first floor and found the back door partially ajar. Peter wouldn't have left the door open if he left the house. Both men went into the back yard but nobody was there. Jones went back inside to check out the kitchen and upstairs as Neal stayed behind and tried to see if he could find anything on his own. He heard a noise at the back door and turned to look outside and find Satchmo sitting there whining as he opened it back up. The dog clung to him as he petted the big lab on the head and tried to calm him down. Satch was shaking, doggy eyes looking wide and afraid as Jones came down and told him the coast was clear, cell in hand.

"Let me call Hughes. I don't see much in the way of a struggle other than that one shoe but let's play this safe."

Jones made his call as Neal continued to sooth the lab and move over to the sofa where he noticed the bag with the box that held the severed finger. He cringed mentally and physically away from the thing until he saw a sheet of paper pushed under the bag that was partially hidden from view. His curiosity got the better of him again as he pulled the paper out and nearly cried out as he saw something red and dripping on it. The note fluttered to the floor where he noticed that red liquid spelled out a message. He crouched down to view it as he pushed the now curious Satchmo from the paper and read it.

_You stole that which was mine and now I steal that which gave you hope. Meet me where I last lived and perhaps I will return that which you have now lost._

The message was smeared in blood messily but neat enough to be read. Jones came over to talk to him and immediately made a face.

"What the heck is that? Caffrey?"

Neal just stared down in silent horror at the message till he swallowed hard and found his voice again.

"Lynkos... he wants me to meet him for Peter. He's come back from the dead to get his revenge..."

Neal dropped the note to the coffee table as he collapsed to his knees and just knelt there looking like he'd made a pact with the devil. Perhaps he had but it had been by no conscious want of his own. Lynkos had found him and kept him as a prized possession till he was unable to sell or control him. He broke him as much as he could and in the end Neal had killed him or so he thought.

"Lynkos? What are you talking about Neal? I don't understand... Hughes and Diana will be here soon with some more agents. I'm going to find a bag to put that note in..."

Jones seemed reluctant to leave him but walked off after a moment to the kitchen. Satchmo whined near the young man, his doggie eyes looking at Neal as if to say "_Help him._" Neal turned his face from the dog's, the huge lab nudging him gently and continuing to whine till he finally looked at the beast and hugged him.

"I'll do what I can, Satch. I can't promise anything."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Notes:** _If you've noticed, I'm doing 2 chapters at a time although I started with three. Just have a lot to write and figured that would get more out. I'm keeping each chapter between 3 and 4 k to keep it long enough and still interesting. Thanks for all the great reviews and for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Agents were crawling around the Burke home when Elizabeth finally showed up around 5 PM. She saw Neal sitting on the front stairs with Satchmo next to him, doggy head on the young man's lap. Both looked worse for wear as she saw the circus of agents around her home.

"Neal? What's going on? Where's Peter?"

The young man looked up at her with a guilty look to his face, his expression less than happy as he sat there on the stoop. She bent over and gently brushed at his hair in a motherly manner about to ask more when the door opened up and Hughes popped his head out.

"Elizabeth... I need to talk to you. You too Caffrey."

Neal looked ashamed, his still pale cheeks flushing red as he quietly stood like a prisoner being sent to their cell, Satchmo moving to follow him. She noticed the dog clung to the ex-con looking back at her with a curiously sad look. Something was going on and maybe Peter was inside to tell her?

They walked through the house following Hughes till he led them to the back door and they all went through, the older agent closing it.

"I wasn't sure when you were coming home, Elizabeth. We wanted to wait till we had some confirmation but right now it looks like we'll have to act fast."

He looked at Neal with a pitiful glance before he cleared his throat and continued in his quietest tone.

"Peter's been taken. That's all we know at the moment and it seems to be someone associated with Caffrey's disappearance for the past year. They want something from Caffrey but what it is we don't know. They left a note but nothing about ransom, just that they want to meet with Caffrey. You know the place, Neal?"

Hughes rarely used his first name, Neal looking up and nodding.

"When I... killed him, it was at the cove. It's up the coast a bit in an isolated inlet. It was self-defen..."

Neal was starting to break down but he stopped speaking when Reese put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it to comfort him.

"I don't doubt it after the hell that man put you through it wasn't just a matter of surviving but we need to get Peter back. Do you think you can do this?"

Elizabeth looked between the two men. Think he could do this? Peter was kidnapped and Neal was a mess. She started to feel a bit panicked thinking about everything. She had heard the majority of what Neal had told Peter, wondering if there was more there she had missed when the two men had spoken alone. She moved to hug the con gently, her eyes meeting his. She saw fear in them and doubt. Neal was terrified if anything of going back to that place and those memories but he was also afraid she knew of losing them... losing Peter. He nodded after a moment, looking up at Reese.

"I'll do it. Lynkos wants me. If he gets me he'll let Peter go. I'll make sure of it."

Neal sounded so unlike his usual self, the bright confident thief they'd come to know. Maybe he really had changed but she knew from his tone that he was determined to get Peter back. She worried for them both, her husband most of all but Neal... she wanted him to be well; happy.

"We'll get a team together and get you wired. He won't be expecting that. What else can you tell us about this '_Lynkos_' character Caffrey that we may not know already? He doesn't seem to show up in the databases but that could be an alias from what you told us of his operation."

Neal shrugged, blue eyes looking somewhat less dull than they had as he tried to strategize with the agent.

"I told you all I know. I never participated in the smuggling. I was a prisoner and the others told me what they did after we left him. I read his log books and knew something of his operations there but that is all. He takes his crews from lost immigrants looking for easy access to papers or money to live on. Promises them a new life then imprisons them as his team. That's all I know."

Hughes nodded, a soft smile on his face as he gently patted the young man on the shoulder and excused himself to make further preparations. Once they were alone, Elizabeth moved closer, pulling an arm around the young man and laying his head on her shoulder. He didn't resist although his body was tense against hers, rigid almost as if he were going to shatter if she hugged him too hard.

"It's ok to be afraid Neal. I'm terrified of not seeing him again... I just... do what you can but come back. I want my husband back but I don't want to lose you again. Ok?"

She tweaked his nose ever so slightly and he almost smiled back at her, nodding his head as he sat up and looked at her. There was something there, a glimmer of the familiar as she hugged him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Now, you're not going to free him on an empty stomach. Let me fix you something."

She was compensating more than anything but she had to be calm. She had to make him feel comfortable, relaxed so he could do what was necessary to bring her husband and himself back safely. She told him to wait there as she went back inside to the craziness that was the FBI, Hughes looking over at her as she walked into the kitchen and followed her.

"How are you doing?"

She tried not to show that her hands were shaking, El pulling out sandwich making stuff and a small casserole she had been saving for dinner.

"How do you think, Reese? Peter's missing... Neal just came back and the monster who took him has my husband. You heard the story?"

The agent nodded grimly as she continued trying to keep herself busy putting a meal together and finally just paused unable to continue until she turned and spoke with him.

"I thought he would be safe. Peter said you could give him a whole new identity... He wouldn't be in danger and he's free now. Neal could start over and we could continue to be friends with him. Peter would be his mentor but this. I don't blame him, you Reese or the job. I knew about the job when Peter took it. I understand that. Neal I accept for who he is but he isn't himself anymore and he needs that part of him to do this. Don't push him."

She saw Reese nod at her as she went back to trying to make sandwiches and cook the casserole as best she could. Hughes gave her a slight hug before he left her with a few words and she was alone in the kitchen. She put the casserole in the microwave and started to make a sandwich, dropping the knife into the jar of mayo and quietly crying as she gave a silent prayer.

_Let Neal be brave. Please... Let my husband be ok and both of them come back home._

**()()()**

_Earlier..._

Peter had felt the man holding him after he'd been punched, talking to him about Neal and killing him. He struggled despite the pain and being bound, cursing at the man till he felt a huge hand around his neck, raising him up and squeezing till he couldn't breath.

"Stubborn, just like he was. No wonder he looks up to you. I will make him look to me. Beg me not to kill him... or you before you both die. I will break him like I broke the others before he came and destroyed that."

Peter gasped for air, feet kicking below him till he finally found his vision graying to black and tunneling as he slowly passed out.

The agent dreamed horrible visions based off what Neal had told him of Lynkos and what the man himself had spoke of. The scene was like that of a movie set, a pirate ship and everyone dressed for the period. Lynkos looked the evil pirate and Peter found himself bound to the mast, desperate looking men of questionable means around him with swords and sabers. He heard as well as felt the wind as it blew through his hair and filled the sails above them, billowing with loud cracks of sound. He struggled but someone pushed a blade to his throat threateningly. It was Lynkos.

_Don't think you will live long. We will make you walk the plank or maybe keel haul you. I haven't decided yet. But your friend... where is he? Will he save you or be the coward I think he is..._

Lynkos was smiling coldly at him, Peter spitting on the man as he felt a painful smack across the face with the back of the sword hilt and his head pulled back painfully by the hair.

_You are of the same mold but you have more fire than your friend. If you weren't his friend I'd ask you to join my crew, English._

Peter glared up at the man about to say something else when someone pushed a rag in his mouth and tied another around his lips gagging him. He struggled against his bonds till another smack with the sword hilt made him slump against the mast limply. His head ached, chest tight as he fought for breath.

"**Wake up, Agent!**"

Cold salty water hit him in the face as he shook his head with a painful movement that made him more dizzy. His eyes opened to find himself sitting bound to a large stalagmite, arms pulled back tightly behind him to some iron ring that had been pushed hard into the ground. He struggled with a muffled grunt of effort as a blurry figure grasped his chin in his hand and squeezed tight, moving his eyes to meet theirs. It was Lynkos.

"Good. I want you awake for what I am going to do to you before your friend comes. I wouldn't want you to spoil the surprise."

He gazed up trying to focus on the man as Lynkos moved away and he heard a familiar yet unnerving sound. It was a scratching sound like someone pulling nails across a chalk board but more insidious. The agent tried to focus on his surroundings, to see what the man was doing when he saw the object making the sound.

"In my country they cut a man's tongue out for consorting with the enemy. I have to make sure this is sharp for the operation."

Peter swallowed hard, looking around and seeing a small pot of red hot embers over a fire. Inside was a nasty looking iron that had begun to glow a slight reddish color. Lynkos laughed, seeing where the agent's eyes had gone.

"You wonder what the iron is for? I can't have you bleeding after it's gone. He has to find you alive and that will keep you as such till he comes for you... IF he comes for you."

The man laughed a horrifying chuckle that filled the small cavern and echoed around him. Lynkos stopped his sharpening of the blade and put it down on a clean white cloth nearby. He moved over to the agent, Peter looking up as bravely as he could although he was feeling terrified but this man would never see it.

"Putting up a brave front. If your friend comes for you, good for you. If not, you die alone here. They won't find you once the tide comes in and washes your body away. Your friend only has a few hours before that happens. He knows where we are. Now... we must prepare you for your operation!"

Peter felt the man grasp his head in one large hand, easily baring his neck as he stuck something sharp in it. He immediately began to feel sleepy as whatever was in the syringe started to enter his bloodstream.

"Rest Agent... you'll be a different man when you wake up."

**()()()**

Neal ate to appease Elizabeth, her face smiling but he knew she was worrying about how her husband was. Hughes sat with them when most of the agents left, only a few sticking behind to guard the Burke home when Neal and the director would finally leave. It was early evening and they finally had everything planned out, a contingent already headed to the cove ahead of schedule to get everything set up. Hughes, Jones and Neal would join them soon once they had the wires ready. The con didn't feel confident in the least. He just wanted to run away and hide but he couldn't after everything that had happened. Guilt ate at him at how he had left things when he'd nearly punched his friend and former partner out. He'd been mad about what happened to him more than anything between him and Peter. Now his friend was gone and in danger, held by a mad man.

"Neal?"

He turned to see Hughes looking at him. He nodded, turning to grab his jacket when someone touched his arm. It was Elizabeth. She looked up at him and said nothing although her blue eyes spoke volumes. She stood and hugged him, leaving a small kiss on his cheek as she whispered: Good Luck to him in his ear. He smiled slightly at her and nodded as she let go and they left her alone with the agents.

"You know the safe word, right Caffrey?"

Neal perked up and nodded. He had to pay attention but his mind was distracted by the heartbreaking look in Elizabeth Burke's eyes and the thought that if he failed Peter would be dead if not both of them. He sighed and nodded.

"I know it. Let's just get this over with."

Hughes nodded but he could tell the agent was looking at him with a worried glance as they approached the vehicle, Jones driving.

"Take care of him, Agent. I'll follow shortly. I have a few things to take care of."

Jones nodded from the front seat as Neal sat there in the passenger side and gazed out as they pulled away from the curb, the older agent going back inside the Burke's home. He sighed tiredly, eyes shutting as he leaned against the cool glass of the window.

"It'll be ok, Neal."

Neal looked at the agent with something less than confident but nodded as he closed his eyes again and thought about what happened the last time he'd seen Lynkos. It had been the night of celebration after they'd stolen the boat and camped in the cove. Too much alcohol and food had made them sluggish and slow for what happened next.

He was curled on his side on the tarp when something cool and wet sprinkled his face. Neal had twitched in his sleep but then something a bit more substantial, a finger with callouses brushed at his hair line till he finally started to come to. He wasn't fully conscious still partially drunk from the booze as his vision tried to focus in the dimly lit beach scape. The fire was mere embers but the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon as his vision cleared some and he saw a lantern illuminate a nightmare.

It was too late when he realized who as rough hands pulled his arms behind him, his wrists held as he turned to see all of the crew but a few men who had been butchered in their sleep or maybe from struggling lay held at knife and gunpoint as Neal was yanked to his feet.

"You are smarter than I thought if you convinced them to mutiny. At least I had a backup crew for such an emergency. We scoured the coast till we saw your little beacon. So nice of you to let us know where you were. Now... who wants to be the martyr and go first? You all found him a better example than I so who will I kill first? Andre? Jankov? Maybe Phillip? You seem to think you can do so much better than I, con. You must choose who goes or I will kill them all as you watch."

Neal's eyes widened, seeing the others looking at him fearfully. He remembered when he had been taken up top and tied to the mast, everyone including Andre taking a hit at him rather than taking the responsibility to fight Lynkos. He was now responsible for whether or not they lived even if they did it under duress. Neal had been angry with them even when they had come back to beg forgiveness and free him. He still felt resentment but there was something else, that feeling of helplessness. Who would he choose? How could he choose? Lynkos grabbed his chin in his big hand and squeezed hard as he turned his head to look up at him in the dim morning light.

"Choose quickly, con. I have little patience for this and if you continue this silence I will take it as your revenge on those that whipped you. You want them to have punishment as you did, don't you? The guilty should not go unpunished. Choose before they all die."

Neal turned his eyes towards the other men, their eyes full of fear as he closed his and nodded, Lynkos letting go as the men held him up and he smiled.

"So my silver tongue con... who is it that will die so that the rest will live?"

Neal looked at the crewmen sadly before he finally turned and saw the gun in Lynko's hand ready to kill one of them.

"Let me do it. It's only fair. They wronged me. Let me do it when I name them so they know how I feel when I get my revenge."

Lynkos seemed to consider it and then nodded as the man let him go that held him and he stood on his own feet looking coldly at the crew and taking the gun in his hand. Lynkos was smiling as his goons held a gun on him.

"Now, tell me which man it is you mean to kill."

Neal nodded, moving towards Andre but walking towards Jankov and then another man before finally came back and stopped before Andre again. The little French man looked nervous but Neal just winked at him before moving back, gun pointed forward and cocked.

"You were a coward when I asked you to help me."

Neal said it loudly, angrily, winking again at the Frenchman who blinked back as the con held the gun up... turning and pointing it at Lynkos. The captain blinked, Andre and Jankov pushing their captors aside as they got free and went to hold Lynkos, the new men uncertain what to do with their captain now a prisoner.

"You choose well, thief but if you had to choose, who would it have been? I know you must have held a grudge to one of these men if not all. They were not without guilt."

Neal shook his head.

"It would have always been you but if I'd had to choose... I'd have said my own name."

He saw the captain blink at that revelation obviously not expecting it. Neal smiled slightly.

"I would never willingly choose another life over my own. I'm not as selfish as you and I hold life more precious than you could ever understand."

Lynkos smiled coldly back at him as he found himself suddenly out numbered as the original crew were in control and he was their prisoner along with a few of the new goons who hadn't given in. The captain smiled at Neal pulling nearer the con to say something.

"_You won't ever kill me. You haven't the guts, selfless or not. You would not take a life._"

Neal blinked as the man suddenly lunged at him and they were rolling in the sand, fighting for control of the gun as the others stood back trying to help but unable to as they were afraid to shoot Neal if not Lynkos depending on their association. Lynkos was winning, the gun moving down between them as Neal fought at the man's strength.

"Ha... You are losing, thief. Where are your precious morals now?"

_Neal felt his hand being removed from the gun as the man pulled at the trigger and there was a loud report._

"Neal... wake up. We're here."

He opened up his eyes and found they were parked along a deserted road, a van like the one they used in the city only with a different design sitting nearby. This was it. He was here and his destiny awaited as he unlatched the belt and started out of the car. His legs felt rubbery but his resolve was iron clad.

_I'm coming Peter. Hold on._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Neal walked with Jones to the utility van, the agent leading the way when he heard a familiar voice.

"About time you guys... Neal? I thought... I mean Hughes said you were back but I..."

She looked surprised if not tongue tied, standing up as Neal stood at the entrance to the van and suddenly pulling him into a hug. The con wasn't sure what to do or how to react finally putting a tentative arm around the agent before she pulled back a bit and just looked at him.

"I thought when they told us we were to come out here with you, they were playing some bad joke on me. It's good to see you again."

She was honest, Diana's face slightly pale from shock at seeing him after so long but glad to have him back. He felt a flush come to his cheeks, her eyes looking at him curiously.

"Jones, what's wrong with Neal? He's not talking. You sure he's alive?"

She was trying to lighten the mood but he just flushed a bit more as she grasped his arm gently in her own.

"I... I'm just surprised how everyone keeps acting like they're glad to see me."

He was trying to be funny too but he was telling the truth to some degree as Diana squeezed his arm and smiled gently at him.

"It really is good to have you back, Neal. Peter wasn't the same without you. The office wasn't the same."

He saw the shininess in her eyes and realized she was being honest with him as he hugged her lightly back.

"Thanks Diana. It's good to be back."

She smiled at him before he saw her expression change and he knew they were going to have to get to the business at hand.

"I have the wire for you and a GPS button. We're hiding it inside of your clothes. It's tiny so it can't be tracked unless they have specialized equipment and from what Hughes said, Lynkos is simple in his devices if he's going by the sea man's book of rules. We'll be here listening and a few men are hidden off shore not too far from where you're going. Be careful."

Neal nodded, pushing the small earpiece into his ear and opening up his shirt to add the small nearly imperceptible button that was a GPS tracker to his tee underneath. He pulled his jacket on again and buttoned it up as he prepared to go back out to rescue Peter. He shivered a bit but not from the cold as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Diana.

"Neal, we'll be right here ok? Don't forget the safe word."

He nodded, trying to relax and think positive. Peter was going to be ok. He had to be. Neal was going to make sure of that.

"Break a leg, Caffrey."

They were smiling at him, warm loving smiles as he nodded to both agents and left the van. It was cold and windy now outside, a front coming in from the north off the ocean. He shivered in the darkening sky, watching the sun dropping to just above the horizon as he headed down the shoulder towards the beach below. The water was choppy, waves rolling in roughly against the shore, their roar obvious as he finally set foot on sand and trudged through. There was a small beacon fire in the center of the beach. It was exactly like the one they'd had that day of the celebration when he'd killed Lynkos.

_The gun had gone off as they struggled for it and he'd seen Lynko's face pale. Neal felt sick seeing the man continue to smile though, face beading with sweat as his eyes continued to look at the con, one hand reaching up to press against his nose and mouth. Neal couldn't breath, his free hand still holding the gun which he felt Lynkos try to maneuver again towards him. He was struggling to breath and fight when the gun went off again, the captain noticeably shuddering with pain as the bullet entered his chest and his hand loosened from the gun but not his face. Those eyes stared down at him as they started to close as if to say: I die and you die with me. Lynkos hand continued to hold his nose and mouth shut as he tried to push the man off him but started to see his vision tunneling._

"_Yankee!"_

_Andre and Jankov pulled the now dead captain off of the con, Neal still close to unconsciousness as his breath caught in his throat. He could hear them talking to him before a slap woke him up, knocking the wind back into his lungs and he looked up to see Jankov crouched over him protectively._

"_He's ok."_

_Neal looked up to see the huge man pull him up to his feet, dusting him off and leading him to the shoreline to wash up._

"_It will be ok. He is gone now. No more Lynkos."_

The memory faded as he moved closer to the fire and looked around for any clues or signs as to why he should be here. Peter had to be nearby he thought as he looked around the slowly darkening beach. Lynkos or whoever was posing as him would have left him a clue as to what they wanted him to do. He kept looking till he heard it. The distinct sound of paper fluttering somewhere nearby as he looked around and saw an edge of a dirty white sheet of paper under a rock and partially under the sand. Neal moved closer to pull the paper out and saw it was written in blood again, holding back the feeling to be sick as he moved closer to the fire to read it.

_Your guilt will lead you to my grave and your friend if you follow these directions._

He read the note, looking to see instructions like a treasure map telling him which way to go and how many paces. He read the letter aloud as if to himself so they could hear it as he turned to the West of the fire and started off at the first 100 paces. He ended up at a small little copse of shaggy brush that looked a bit like tumble weeds clustered against the edge of the dunes. Neal looked around, pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket as the sunlight dimmed lower and shined it around. He finally saw something reflect the light back, crouching down to pick up the object and falling back into the sand with a loud intake of breath.

His hand had touched skin, dead dry dessicated skin of a hand missing one finger as he looked down to see the long dead figure of Andre, eyes staring up dry and unseeing. Neal felt sick, turning to throw up in a nearby bush before he scooted away, far enough away the shadows hid the figure that he had partially unearthed from the sand. Lynkos if this really was the dead captain was doing his damnedest to freak him out. So this was where the finger had come from in the box. Neal felt anger fill him but the terror was still too much to leave until he realized he'd dropped his flashlight near the dead body. The con moved closer, gradually reaching out for the light when he noticed that there was something grasped tightly in the dead man's other hand. Neal reached cautiously over and grasped the note which was also drawn in blood as the last and read it aloud.

_You are so much closer to my final resting place and the man you wish you were. Your friend waits for you but he may not be as talkative as you wish._

Neal's heart was racing as he saw the instructions on the note and a small map telling him which way to go. He read it out as if to himself for the agents to hear and started on the path along the shoreline and a rough bit of hilly rocks towards what seemed to be a cave. It was still very dark and the water not quite high enough to reach the cavern although with the front blowing around him he knew the tide would rise soon. It was a slippery path but he made it to what appeared to be a cavern of sorts just above the water line. Neal used his flashlight to lead the way seeing light at the end as he turned a corner. He found a small pot filled with flaming embers filling the cavern with an eerie red light and a figure laying still and bound with a sack over their head to a stalagmite.

"Peter?"

Neal ran forward, glad to see his friend there when he reached to free the man and felt cold waxy skin. Something was wrong here as he realized his friend felt stiff and cold like a corpse, pulling at the sack around the agent's head and scooting back in terror.

The face that met him was not Peter's but someone else he knew. Phillip had been one of the crew on the ship with Lynkos. Now he lay dead before the young man, eyes staring forward blankly and his mouth stuck open in a silent scream. Neal felt sick again not just from the scene as he tried to wipe it from his mind but from the fact he could see that the man's tongue had been cut out of his mouth. His eyes were closed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he started to panick. If Lynkos' ghost could do this, how was Peter safe? He might already be dead for all he knew as he found himself feeling faint from the horrors before him. Neal collapsed to the sandy floor, eyes staring blankly ahead as he felt his consciousness start to leave him.

_Neal?_

_Did we lose him?_

_Neal answer us! NEAL!_

He started to come back to himself, eyes fluttering beneath closed lids as Neal started to remember everything that had happened. Lynkos had been shot and killed by his hand and the men had gone crazy with the thought of the monster being gone, kicking at the body of the dead man and doing other things as he lay there trying not to think about what happened. Andre had cut off a finger from the dead captain and tossed it into the sea while Phillipe had cut out the corpse's tongue for all the cruel words said in the past. They desecrated the man's body, something even Neal wouldn't have thought to do but as they all participated he noticed a few stood back, Jankov one of the few who did not participate in the craziness. The huge man watched the scene with a strange sort of detachment that Neal took as a combination of shock and relief to know the man was really gone.

_Neal?_

_He's not answering, we're sending someone in. Jones you and the two in the boat meet up at the campfire and follow the directions he gave us before._

Diana was talking to him in his head, Neal trying to figure out why he heard her when he realized where he was and why. His eyes fluttered open into the darkness of the cavern, the embers glowing less than before but still giving an eerie reddish orange glow as if from the darkest reaches of hell. His vision tried to focus on the surroundings, seeing the dead figure in the corner he knew was Phillip and then another, a shadowy form moving around the back with soft steps.

_Diana: Neal, hold on. Jones is coming for you. Ok?_

_Jones: Neal? Did you get him yet Diana?_

He heard them chattering in his ear like two random thoughts connecting, eyes following the shadow as it eased around the back of the stalagmite and those soft steps in the sand seemed to grow closer to him till finally someone crouched over him. A light was shone in his face, his flashlight he thought as he raised a hand to see around the light but could only catch a glimpse of the figure looming beside him.

"It has been a long time, Thief. You thought you could turn my men against me and be free but now is the time the guilty are punished."

Neal heard the voice, his memory going back to when he had been ready to leave on his own and the men were off to the ship and their own journey. Jankov was the last to talk to him.

"Lynkos got what he deserved. The guilty punished. Maybe we will meet again one day."

Neal's eyes looked up at the figure before him, flashlight turning from his face to the man crouched beside him. His eyes widened as he realized who it was looking down at him. Jankov!

"Come thief. Your friend waits for you."

Neal started to break out of his paralysis but large hands held him down, a heavy arm flanked across his neck and pressing hard against his throat. He gasped for breath, struggling beneath the bulk of the huge man until finally his vision started to gray and his eyes rolled back. A rough hand brushed hair from his face as another covered his mouth and nose, Neal's struggles growing weaker by the moment.

"Sleep my friend. When you wake up, revenge will be mine."

**()()()**

Jones and crew showed up at the copse of ragged bushes to find the body of Andre. There were signs that Neal had been there as one agent stayed behind to call for backup while Jones and another agent moved ahead to the next point they remembered Neal going to. It didn't take long to get through the slippery rock although it was slow going as they tried not to fall down the small precipice to the water below. The tide was coming in already, filling the inside of the cavern ever so slightly as it lapped up against the entrance. Both agents checked out the tunnel, cautiously moving along in the darkness with flashlights swarming around till they found the barely lit pot of embers and another dead body. Jones was wondering about the company Neal had kept while gone when he heard Diana over the comm.

_Jones? We lost contact with Neal. Is he there with you?_

The agent looked around the room finally spying what they were looking for as he crouched down and shook his head. There was some bad karma going down here from that supposedly dead captain Neal had told them about. Someone wasn't playing with a full deck but they'd been smart enough to do one thing right in their own favor. He sighed with frustration and answered her back.

"No. Caffrey's gone. Looks like whoever took him left the receiver from his ear but no sign they found the other bit. We can still track him. Anything on the radar?"

He heard tapping in the background through the ear piece as he and the other agent continued their look around, marking the place where the body was for future reference. They hoped the tide wouldn't take it out but they heard the water coming closer and knew they had to leave soon. They took as many pictures as they could with their phones having not expected to find this sort of thing, especially so gruesome as a man missing his tongue and headed quickly out of the cavern as the water started to get to ankle depth. They barely made it back to the shore as the tide began to pour into the cavern and cover it up as Jones and the agent with him gazed around at the lonely stretch of beach to find out where Neal may have been taken.

_Nothing. It went dead although I don't know how. Maybe they have a jammer? I'm not picking anything up at all, Jones._

He nodded to the air waving for the agents to follow him as they met up with those by the first dead body. They took the few pictures they could of the scene and finally made it back to land and the van beyond. The wind was picking up and rain was starting to fall down in icy droplets, thunder echoing darkly in the background. He was more than happy be inside the van as were the other agents as Diana handed them all coffee and they sat in the crowded vehicle trying to warm the coldness that had seeped into their very souls. Neal had come back but he was missing as was Peter. The very weather seemed to foretell bad things but Jones wasn't a very superstitious person. It was just a matter of waiting and looking. Once they got more men on the ground and in the air they'd find both Peter and Neal.

"Whoever took him knew enough to jam the signal. This may not be our original mark that Hughes said Neal was taken by. We're dealing with a whole new animal now. Jones, I'm going to head back into the city and let Hughes know what's going on. Call me when you hear anything."

He nodded as he tossed her the keys to the cruiser and her and another agent took off for the vehicle as the rain started to hit the vehicle hard, wind rattling the vehicle as it rocked back and forth in the gale. This was going to be a long night he thought as they settled back for surveillance in the van, doors locked tight, heater on and a portable coffee pot brewing in the corner. Jones started to wish for the days when he went with Peter to visit Neal at his penthouse with June. What he wouldn't do for a cup of that coffee now as he started to upload the pics from his phone to the PC for evidence and forensics to look through. The crime scenes would be far from pristine by the time they got a crew out here so they were doing the job of the other department while they were out here. He heard the other agents gasp at the photos, even those that had been there.

"We need to be professional men. They're depending on us finding them. Look at these pictures for clues. Tell me if you see anything unusual that would be helpful."

The greenish looks didn't fade from anyone's face but they went about their jobs as necessary, a few men exiting to be sick outside before returning. The outside chill blew in with each exit but soon everyone as over their shock and surprise of the scenes and back to work. Jones kept hoping for some kind of miracle on the GPS uncertain as Diana had been how their mystery kidnapper would have known about the button unless it was just a lucky guess along with finding and removing the ear piece. It had been shattered, crushed under foot so the person knew they wanted it gone. Jones knew that he wanted the SoB found so he could kick their butts personally. If either Peter or Neal was hurt...

"Agent Jones, Sir... I think we have something. Right here..."

He turned to see there was a very faint blinking dot on the map now. Neal was broadcasting his location but it was too far away to get to in the weather that surrounded them. They would have to watch and wait for further orders and more men to get to the location.

"Keep a watch on it. I'll call Agent Barrigan and let her know."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

June sat at home listening to the howling wind outside and wondering why Peter and Neal hadn't showed up as planned earlier in the day. It was going to be a long miserable night, the weather sounding like the horsemen riding through the city as she curled up on the couch with a book and some hot tea. She had barely turned the first page when she heard a knock at the door. It was quiet enough she hadn't really taken it seriously till the knock became a bit louder and more evident. Some poor soul was out in this weather visiting her? She couldn't think who it might be as she cautiously headed to the front door and peered out, a cane in her hand as a weapon. The figure was wrapped up tightly against the weather, standing in her stoop and peering inside. She blinked and opened up the door letting them inside.

"Mozzie? How... What brings you to my home so late and in such nasty weather?"

She was surprised to one have a guest and two that it was Mozzie who she had only heard from in the occasional letters and notes. He had been scarce since Neal vanished and she wondered what had brought the con out of hiding.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you when you were obvious sitting down with a book and tea but something's come up."

Mozzie seemed agitated if anything as he stood in the doorway, June closing the door as she shivered and made a motion for him to come in to the foyer. He nodded, shuffling uncertainly behind her as they came to the bottom of the stairs and couch. His eyes moved upwards to the floor above.

"I have hot water brewing if you'd like some tea, Mozzie?"

He glanced at her nervously before finally nodding as she moved towards the dining room and kitchen beyond. He stood still bound in his warm clothes as she smiled back at him.

"Take off your jacket and get comfy. You're not going out in this weather, Haversham."

She clucked her tongue at him as if he had been visiting her often and he finally nodded almost self-consciously as he started to remove his multitude of scarves and sweaters. She entered the kitchen and debated as she poured another cup of tea whether or not he should know about Neal but since he was here it would be the best way to tell him. Maybe they could call the young man at the Burkes' and he could talk to Neal directly. She smiled at the thought turning to take the cup back into the foyer. When she arrived the room was empty but she saw a neat pile of coats and scarfs on a nearby chair, hearing sound upstairs. She took the cup up with her along with her own as June made her way towards a familiar but long disused space. The door was open and she saw Mozzie looking around in the dimly lit room, a single lamp on.

"I missed him too, Mozz."

She saw him turn and nod slightly as she placed his cup on the table they used to play chess on and sipped from her own cup. Mozz looked around a bit more before he walked back towards her.

"You won't believe me June, which is why I came to speak to you but..."

He paused as if uncertain how to continue when he finally blurted it out.

"I think Neal might still be alive."

She watched him looking at her as she nodded back and he blinked as if uncertain what she was thinking.

"June... do you understand what this means?"

She nodded, putting her cup down and pushing his towards him.

"I know what it means. I've seen him. He's not the same Mozz."

The little guy started to grab the cup then stopped with a shocked look up at her.

"Seen? As in he was with you? He came here?"

His voice went up in pitch but she placed a hand on his shoulder and calmed him, shaking her head.

"No, he showed up at the Burkes' and they invited me over for brunch Sunday. I had no idea why till he showed up and I nearly fainted. He looks so different. That spark I always liked missing from his eyes."

June felt a sadness at the thought of her former and hopefully soon to be returning tenant. He had already been through so much when this happened and to have been missing for a year didn't help. Mozzie just stared at her.

"You've... seen him... I wonder why he never... oh yeah... my numbers were changed. I wonder if he tried to call."

He sounded a bit glum suddenly as she sipped at her tea and he finally took his cup and sipped a little. They sat there in quiet a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

"So he was with the Suit and his wife? Do you think we could call them? Maybe visit?"

He sounded so excited suddenly but June just quietly nodded.

"Tomorrow I think. They were supposed to come by for some clothes and his toiletries but never did. I haven't heard why but I guess something came up. I'll call them in the morning. The weather is terrible tonight! You'll stay here, ok?"

Mozzie blinked up at her smiling finally as he nodded. He pointed at the closet as he rose and moved to grab a familiar board game.

"Three out of four, June?"

She nodded with a smile as they set up the Parcheesi board.

"Sounds like a plan."

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming, nightmares of being on that ship again with Lynkos only now he saw another face he had forgotten about as memories long hidden started to dredge up.

_He thinks I'm you, captain. I did as you told me._

He heard the voices speaking softly in the background, eyes shut as the voice he knew as Lynkos spoke softer than he was used to and another replied.

_That is how I want it. The rest of them think you are me. I will be able to help control them with you being the scary monster and I being the kindly fellow crewman wishing for everyone to just do was you say so nothing bad happens. Nobody would ever suspect the gentle giant known as Jankov would be the true monster behind this ship. You are being paid well, do as I say and you will get those papers you wished for._

He wanted to open his eyes, see the faces but he was too tired, too weak as he felt himself slowly falling back to the darkness. The voices fading and were replaced with other sounds. He heard the lapping of water close at hand as he started to waken. He shivered, the cold air washing over him as he became more and more conscious. His body felt cold, goosebumps covering his arms and chest when he finally realized he was missing his coat and sweater. When did he take them off? Hadn't he fainted in the cave? What had happened?

Neal's eyes finally fluttered open to dim yellow light, squinting against it as he felt a pressure in his chest and head. He opened his eyes a bit more as he tried to focus on what was around him and found himself in a canoe. He tried to move but his arms were bound behind him and a rope bit into his neck when he tried to sit up. The boat rocked softly as he lay inside of it, looking up at the top of a dark cavern ceiling. Rags filled his mouth and another was pulled around his lips effectively gagging him as he struggled to free himself but was bound securely with zip-ties and rope.

"Our young hero wakes up. I was wondering when you would. I didn't think you wanted to see your friend for the time you slept. He's been waiting to see you."

Neal turned his head towards the speaking figure to see a blurry form some feet away on the shore. His vision started to focus and he could see the leering face of Jankov there, the man grinning dangerously at him. There was someone beside the man, another figure still and hanging from the wall by their wrists.

_Peter?_

Neal gave a muffled cry, rocking the boat as he moved to try and free himself of his restraints and reach his friend. Jankov laughed, the sound filling the cavern as it echoed around him.

"You wish to see your friend up close? You cannot save him, helpless as you are, thief. Would you martyr yourself as you promised the others for your friend? You didn't die but my friend did and so I killed those you trusted from my old crew and left them as clues. Revenge is sweet, is it not?"

Neal blinked at the man, narrowing his gaze as he fought against the ties but didn't feel them budge as he finally fell back against the wooden planks of the canoe tiredly. Jankov seemed to understand, that dark smile on the face he had thought would never hurt anyone. The man had everyone fooled.

"I see your thoughts. You wonder how someone like me would do as I did. There is little to explain when money is at stake. You stole for money did you not? I heard those stories. I read about you. This man placed you on a leash and you let him lead you around like a pet doing tricks. With me you would have been free to do your craft. Free of a leash."

Neal would have spit in the man's face if he wasn't gagged, doing his best to throw a look like daggers at his tormentor. He wanted to get up and beat the smile off the man's face but he couldn't, Jankov seemingly knowing that.

"No worries my friend. You and your friend will soon be but memories. Bodies disappearing out to sea. Nobody will know what really happened."

Neal rocked the boat as he fought with the bindings despite the futility of the act. He wanted to kill this man, his anger brewing as he brooded over the treatment of Peter, the agent hanging unmoving from his wrists.

_Peter... wake up! Peter!_

He thought hard to his friend, muffled voice indistinguishable as Jankov left them for a bit to prepare. Neal had to communicate with the agent as he kicked at the end of the canoe with his feet in a pattern hoping to get Peter to respond. When he didn't see movement or hear sound he lay still, eyes looking around uncertain how to escape from this trap. He had fallen right into it, bitterness filling him at his stupidity. They weren't going to escape this as he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the consequences. He had returned to the one place he considered home and those he considered family only to be taken from them again. Peter would be killed with him and Elizabeth... what about her? Neal felt his eyes grow wet with tears, frustration filling him when he heard it.

Neal opened up his eyes the closed them again, listening to the sound.

W-H-O-S-T-H-E-R-E

Neal felt a smile on his lips, hope filling him as he turned to see Peter still hanging on the wall on the shore of the cavern but noticed movement from the man, his feet banging the wall loud enough to send the message. He tapped his own message back to the agent. After a moment he heard a reply.

N-E-A-L

The agent tapped his name back, the con smiling through his gag as he hoped the GPS was at least broadcasting out. It was their only tie to anyone looking for them with the earpiece gone. He listened to the wind howling just outside the cave in the distance. It echoed back to him like the distance sound of some animal growling as he tapped a message back to his friend.

U-O-K

He waited, the quiet sound of breath traveling from the shore to him as he listened for the reply. It came shortly after.

B-E-N-B-E-T-T-E-R

U

Neal nodded towards his friend from the boat but could see that Peter's head remained slack, hanging down where his chin still lay on the agent's chest limply. He wondered what Jankov had done to his friend as he answered back.

H-E-L-P-I-S-N-E-A-R-B-Y

H-O-L-D-O-N

He thought he saw the agent's head lift a tiny bit, a hint of eyes looking across the water at him but it was too dimly lit to be sure. Jankov had taken the lantern with him and only a very dim light flickered in the cavern from a nearby torch on the wall. It was enough to see Peter by and to get an idea of where he was as Neal tried to figure out some means to escape. It was going to be up to him but at the moment he was far from capable of it, arms bound securely behind him. Anything he would have had on him, Jankov would have removed by now which is probably why he left him vulnerable with his jacket and shirt off. He shivered in the cool air in only his tee and pants. He didn't have his shoes on anymore as he started to feel a chill though his socks on his feet. The temperature had been cold but it must be cooler in here he thought as he tried not to think about the cold.

N-E-A-L

He heard the tapping and turned to see that Peter was looking at him now. The agent's face had raised enough to be seen now but whether or not the agent could really see him...

I-M-H-E-R-E

He thought he heard a relieved intake of breath from the shoreline, the rattling of chains obvious as the agent moved slightly. At least they were alive but for how long. Jankov had something planned or he wouldn't have left them alone. It was his way even as the captain to lure his prey into a sense of safety then pull it out from under them when they didn't comply. He was about to tap another message when he heard footsteps, the rattling of chains evident as Peter shifted. Neal lifted his head as much as he could with the rope around his neck. Light filled the cavern a bit brighter as the huge man returned.

"Like two boys. Passing messages they think their parents don't know or understand when in reality their elders know so much better. Shall we get started?"

Neal didn't understand except to think he may have overhead their little chat in Morse code but even so, they gave little away. What could Jankov use? He heard the rattling of chains and looked to see the man pulling Peter from his place on the wall and lowering him to the floor, manacles still in place as he pulled the agent's arms behind him and dragged him near the shoreline. Neal had a bad feeling as he saw something shiny in the man's hand, drawing back the agent's head as he injected him with something.

"Your friend cannot talk to you in any means if this is to work. A martyr communicates through their sacrifice and actions, not words."

Jankov spoke oddly as if hinting at something as Neal felt the boat move, rocking more than he liked as it neared the shore.

"You need to sleep for the test to come, thief. If you pass, your friend and you live. If you don't, well... I get my revenge."

The man was looming over him now, reaching down to grab at his hair as Neal made to move away but couldn't. He felt his neck bared as something sharp pricked it and he felt a warmth from the site. His body started to relax almost immediately, head turning to see how Peter was as his vision began to blur in and out of focus, sound echoing oddly through his ears. He saw the agent slumped across the shoreline on his side, arms still bound behind him.

_Peter..._

He felt his thoughts starting to fade away, breaking up as everything started tunneling to black.

"Sleep thief till your test is ready."

**()()()**

Elizabeth curled up on the couch, looking out the window at the storm that had brewed up. It had begun with only a bit of wind howling then the rain and sleet started up in earnest. She shivered hoping that Neal and the rest of them were ok. The beach had to be cold.

"Mrs. Burke?"

She turned at the sound of her name, an agent she didn't know very well addressing her.

"Hughes wants to speak with you."

She blinked, uncertain what to think as she took the cell and answered.

"Reese? Tell me they found Peter."

She was hopeful but something told her that it wasn't just the weather that foretold hard times. She heard quiet on the other end then a voice.

"Not yet, Elizabeth. We're... still looking but there's something else I needed to discuss with you."

She heard the tone of his voice and felt a cold chill unassociated with the weather fill her.

"I want the truth, Reese. What's going on?"

There was silence again and then he spoke.

"Neal's gone missing. They're tracking him but with the weather it's touch and go. Jones and some agents are still out by the cove waiting for the weather to clear. It's possible he found Peter and is trapped by the weather but for now we can only wait till the morning or for the weather to clear up. I'm sorry."

She nodded, understanding of course the complexities of the weather when it came to a search. Peter had explained it to her in the past.

"Just find them, Reese."

They said their good-byes and she handed the cell back feeling more glum than she had. They were trapped out in this weather? Would Neal and Peter be ok? She felt Hughes was holding something back but for now she could do nothing but wait for news. She almost wished Mozzie was around to bug something so she could hear something more. As if on cue, her own cell rang and she picked up the phone from the coffee table.

"Elizabeth Burke... June? It's good to hear from you."

She talked to the older woman to keep her mind off the worry at hand. Soon she realized why Neal's former landlady had called.

"Mozzie is there?"

She moved upstairs for privacy reasons, going into the bedroom and closing the door.

"Peter's been kidnapped and Neal went to look for him but... Hughes told me they lost contact with Neal and the weather is so bad outside."

Elizabeth hinted as much as she could at what she was requesting. She heard June acknowledge her request, a smile on her lips of relief.

"Thank you. Tell him... Tell Mozzie I owe him a meal."

She hung up the phone as she tossed it aside and lay back on their bed. She could smell the light scent of her husband's cologne on his side and missed him terribly. Something was wrong beyond Neal just going out of contact range. Hughes was holding out and Mozzie would hopefully figure it all out for her. She had to know how Peter and Neal were doing and if anyone could find out, it would be Mozz. She sighed, curling up on the bed and staring out at the storm raging outside.

_Bring him back, Neal. Be safe._


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Neal was trapped in darkness, shadowy forms holding him down within the nightmare making it hard for him to breath as he fought to escape. He shivered as their icy hands held him down, covered his mouth and nose as formless shapes filled his mind with nightmarish horror. He felt helpless to do anything, turning his head to try and see around them. He thought he saw Peter laying a few yards away, struggling to move towards his friend in the dream.

_Let me go!_

He was fighting them, light surrounding him suddenly as the shadows retreated away from the glow. Neal sat up, scooting towards his friend and nudging him gently.

_Peter... wake up. Peter!_

He reached for his friend's hand and it felt cool to the touch. Neal nudged the agent, squeezing Peter's hand and feeling something off. Something wet and slick smeared onto his hand from Peter's as he looked to find the agent missing a finger like the one he had received from Jankov. Neal panicked, pulling off his shirt to wrap his friend's hand and try to stem the semi-clotted wound. Peter still felt cool and continued to stay still as he nudged his friend yet again to try and wake him up.

_Peter... we have to go before they come back!_

The agent gave a weak groan, Neal relieved to hear his friend react finally as he watched dull brown eyes look up at him. Peter opened his mouth to speak but a strangled sound came out. Neal saw his friend's face redden with the effort to talk as he tried to help. He thought something might be stuck in his friend's throat as he looked inside Peter's mouth and gaped in horror.

Peter's eyes were dull, glassy, face flush as he continued to try and communicate but couldn't. He would never speak again, his tongue missing as Neal gazed at his friend with a mixture of horror and pity.

_Peter... no..._

He held his friend close, seeing the shadows starting to regroup around them. A few tugged at Peter's legs, trying to remove him from Neal as he held onto his friend tightly.

_You can't have him! Leave him alone!_

He was holding onto his friend, that light that had protected him suddenly dimming, the shadows taking the advantage to grab at him with cold waxy hands and pry them apart. He watched them swallow Peter up in their darkness as he fought to escape.

_**PETER!**_

Neal found himself suddenly awake, eyes open and looking around at a blurry scene. He felt nauseated but the gag was still there as he fought his illness and sat up. He wasn't on the canoe but on land now as he looked around for his friend and didn't see him. Peter was missing. His wrists were now cuffed behind him as he tried to figure out what Jankov had planned. He sat up a bit finding the cuffs bound to a small chain that connected on a short lead to the wall and a ring. His ankles were also bound in a similar manner as he tried to figure a way out of there. It was hard to think with his head throbbing painfully from whatever drug he had been given. He could still hear the wind howling somewhere nearby indicating that storm was still in play from the night before. He wondered how long he had been out when he heard footsteps and a dragging sound.

Jankov showed up half carrying Peter behind him as he dropped the limp looking agent to the sandy rock floor of the cavern. Neal pulled on his bonds but couldn't get any closer to his friend who appeared to now be cuffed at the wrists and ankles.

"So, the prodigal thief awakens. Shall we get started?"

**()()()**

Jones and crew sat in the van still keeping warm despite the terrible weather just outside the vehicle. They'd been expecting something just not this kind of weather as they used a back up battery for the heater to keep the engine from overuse. He had napped a bit in the back, everyone taking turns over the course of the evening till the first rays of light over the water outside the window came up. His cell rang as he came to and answered it.

"Jones... Yes sir. What?"

He was listening to Hughes, the older agent and their boss telling him they were sending out another contingent of agents out there based on the pictures and intel they'd received from Jones' run to look for Neal and Peter. They would have backup soon and they'd be able to do a proper search with the help of Coast Guard and some search and rescue operations they'd joined forces with. Hughes was pulling in all his favors on this one. Jones nodded and smiled.

"We still have a faint reading off and on for Neal but right now it's negligible at best. Not sure what that means but we're keeping an eye on his location and it hasn't changed. Thanks sir."

Atleast they would have some other eyes on the ground and sky soon if not the sea. He wondered how their people in the boat off shore were doing. It had to be far colder out there in the midst of this sudden storm than here in the van. He was anxious to look for his boss and their newly returned consultant. It was too soon to lose either of them and if he had to go out to search on his own, he would.

He hoped that Neal had found Peter and they were both ok as Jones poured himself a fresh cup of java and started tracking the con again.

**()()()**

Mozzie woke up to find himself asleep on the sofa in Neal's room. It was odd waking up in that room as he tried to remember how he had come to be here. June. He had come to visit her when he had found out through the wire that Neal might not be as dead as he thought. At least the proof he had was evidence enough as he had continued his own investigation into the young con's disappearance. He had been certain that something bad had happened to his friend but hoped to find the culprits behind it. He had yet to tell anyone else other than to find that June knew the young man was indeed alive. That had been a relief to Mozz but he had been hiding out for fear of repercussions from the information he had. Conners, the man behind the case in the first place was responsible for everything. He had the proof and once the weather settled, Mozzie would go see his friend and show it to Neal as well as the Suit. He just had to find them again, June telling him the news about Neal going after a kidnapped Peter.

He curled up under the blankets as he went back to sleep knowing he just had to wait till morning to visit with Elizabeth Burke and the Suits again. He had the information needed to make sure Conners and his crew would be implicated in this newest kidnapping charge.

**()()()**

Neal watched as Jankov attached a small chain and heavy weight to the manacles around Peter's ankles, testing the weight a bit before he moved towards Neal in a less than friendly manner. The man grabbed him in a headlock, cutting off his air supply till he slumped in a semi-faint. Once he was limp he felt his cuffs removed from the ring and wrists locked before him. His ankles were cut loose from the zip-tie and bound in manacles like Peter's but no weight was attached. Neal wondered what was up when Jankov removed the tape from his lips, pushing something cool and metallic into his mouth then taping it up again.

"The KEY to your friend's freedom is in your mouth, thief. You'll soon know what I mean."

The huge man lifted Neal up with one arm and Peter with the other, walking towards the shoreline as he held them precariously over the water's edge.

"I hope for your friend's sake you are as honorable as you claim."

The man smiled coldly down at him as he dropped them both into the water, the cold temperature shocking Neal into wakefulness as he started to sink below, thrashing to come up for air. He was fighting with the pull of the current as he saw Peter's dark silhouette sinking fast towards the bottom. Neal forgot about going back up as he dove towards his friend, chest burning for air. It was hard to swim with the manacles but he hadn't time to try and pick them as he grasped at his friend's arm and felt them both being pulled swiftly downwards. Neal remembered what Jankov said suddenly as he pulled the tape from his mouth and found the key there. He was feeling dizzy now, chest hurting for air but he dove down after Peter and stuck the key into the chain for the manacles around his friend's ankles. It was darker now, harder to see so he went by touch but he heard the distinct '_click_' of the lock opening up, Peter suddenly more buoyant as the weight and chains fell away into the darkness below.

Neal grasped his friend and pushed his lips on Peter's, pushing as much air as he had into his friend's mouth. The agent shuddered a moment, eyes looking dully at him in the dim light before he started to kick and float upwards. Neal started to follow when he felt a kind of pain, his mouth opening despite himself as he breathed in water, body thrashing a moment as he looked upwards at his friend escaping. He couldn't follow, no more fight in him as his vision tunneled to black and he lost consciousness.

**()()()**

Peter had been kept heavily drugged during his imprisonment with Jankov. He hallucinated that he saw Neal there talking to him but he was too far gone to be sure. Sometimes he dreamed he was at home with El and then he'd wake up enough to shiver in the cold darkness of the prison he was in. Jankov kept him close at hand, finally carrying the agent like luggage towards some figure he could only just recognize under the influence.

_Neal?_

He saw the young man chained it seemed and unable to escape. Peter just wanted to rest, his body too relaxed to do much more than sleep under the drug's influence. He was starting to feel a bit more awake but not enough to react. He heard Jankov talking to Neal, hurting the young man which filled the agent with rage but he was helpless to assist under the circumstances. He wondered what was in store for them when he felt himself lifted up. Without much warning he was suddenly plunged into icy cold waters, his breath catching as he tried his best to keep his mouth shut. He tried to struggle some but his arms were behind him bound with cuffs, the rattling sound carrying in a strange eerie echo underneath the water. He couldn't kick, the weight pulling him down as he watched the surface disappear. Peter was thinking about his wife. Who would take care of Elizabeth? She would be devastated losing not just him but Neal when they'd finally found him again. Peter felt his breath starting to go, bubbles escaping his nose and lips when someone pulled at his ankle and he was vaguely aware of a silhouette pulling at the chains there.

_Neal... save yourself..._

He heard the click of something loosening up and then a weightless feeling as the manacles fell away from his ankles. He was free but he was nearly out of air. The surface looked so high above him as he felt himself giving up. Suddenly he saw Neal's face before his, the young man pressing his lips to his and he felt air pushed into his mouth and lungs. Peter felt himself perk up a bit, both men pointing upwards as he pushed with his feet towards the light above. His arms were still stuck behind him but he was making it, kicking hard to get there before he ran out of air. Peter's head broke the surface as he barely managed to tread water, coughing and sputtering as he glanced around. Neal wasn't there yet. He turned in a circle but didn't see the young man or any sign of bubbles saying he was coming back up.

"NEAL?"

He called out but there was nothing but his voice echoing back. Jankov was gone (_thank goodness for that_) but Neal hadn't come back up. Peter felt panicked, managing to move his arms to the front of him as he took in a deep breath and dived back under the cold water. He looked every which way till he thought maybe the tide had taken his friend away from him. He was a good 10 feet now and his head was hurting him, lungs aching for more air but he had to find Neal. He was going to head back up when he saw him, reaching out with cuffed hands and grasping at the young man's shoulder. Dull blue eyes gazed back at him beneath the waves as he pulled with all his might. It took some effort, Peter uncertain he would make it but they broke the surface to the cold air above. Peter pushed the young man out of the water and followed, seeing something bright and metallic in the young man's hand: _a key_.

Peter took the key and unshackled his friend, then his own cuffs as he slapped at Neal's face and felt for a pulse. The young man's skin was ashen and bluish from the cold, a ring of grayish blue around his now pale lips.

"Neal... wake up! Neal..."

Those blue eyes stared back at him unseeing as he started CPR. He pressed hard on his friend's chest then opened Neal's mouth to blow air into his friend's lungs. There was no response as he continued CPR and finally gave up. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it had been too long for anyone to come back from the place Neal had gone. This time he wouldn't return to them no matter how much Peter begged or searched. Neal was truly gone now. The agent felt warm tears flowing down his cheeks as he leaned over his friend and former partner and cried.

"Why... Neal. Why come back just to leave us again?"

He didn't hear the footsteps till they were nearly on top of him, Peter turning to see the looming form of Jankov only a few feet away. The agent was angry now, standing up and glaring back at the man who'd done this to them.

"Looks like your friend truly liked you to save your life. It's a shame you have to die any way. I have never played fair and Conners said all I had to do was keep him from you."

Peter blinked at the man curious at his words suddenly.

"Conners? He employed you to do this? He's in prison!"

Jankov nodded with a smile.

"He was my boss. I was smuggling the goods he stole on my ship. When I found your friend I didn't know who he was till I got word back about what happened to Conners. It all works out..."

The man held a gun on Peter, cocking it back.

"Nobody will know what happened now, Agent Burke."

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming or maybe it was one of those death knell flashbacks you hear about in psychobabble novels and magazines. He was back on the yacht, those men in ski masks leading him out into the cool air to the front of the ship. He had a gun pointed at him, the lead thief about to shoot him when he heard a familiar voice and there was Peter.

The agent distracted the culprit long enough for Neal to hit him and run but he was trapped, a boat coming up along side as the man in black made a run for it. Neal tripped him up, both struggling on the edge till they fell over onto the speed boat, Peter's voice calling to him as they took off. They continued to fight till he was hit hard and the man pulled a gun on him.

"You fought a heck of a fight, Mr. Caffrey but now it's time for fate to intervene."

Neal didn't know what to think as the man raised the gun and aimed at his chest. He had screwed up by chasing the man but they had to have them with the evidence for it to work. They should be chasing them and he hoped the sound was still going through.

"_Neal? Neal can you hear me?_"

He heard the faint sound of Peter's voice in the earpiece and knew they were still there.

"Yeah..."

He waited for the shot to kill him when men started shouting, the sound of more boats and sirens approaching. The cavalry was coming! Neal felt a smile hit his lips as he took the moment to turn and head for the railing. If he could just jump off they'd pick him up. It was only a passing thought as he heard the report of the gun and his head whipped to the side, his body going limp as he flipped forward over the railing into the icy cold waters.

Sounds of people, sirens and boats passed over head but he was floating there in the still semi-darkness of the river. Bubbles of air passed his face before that tight feeling in his chest woke him up, a voice in his ear talking to him as he flailed beneath the waves.

_Why... Neal. Why come back just to leave us again?_

This was not what he had heard before. Something had changed, the vision of his memory altered as he heard a low beat which started to increase in rhythm and pace till he realized it was his heart beating. Another sound added to the mix as he heard a low gurgling sound and then a low gasp as air moved in and out. His breath was loud in his own ears, eyes finally focusing on a high cavern ceiling above.

_He was dead. He had drowned. Someone had been pushed above him and then..._

His thoughts were incomplete as he felt his body shudder and return to life, other voices reaching his ears. He still had one more thing to do apparently before he could rest as he listened.

"Conners? He employed you to do this? He's in prison!"

There was a pause as another voice spoke.

"He was my boss. I was smuggling the goods he stole on my ship. When I found your friend I didn't know who he was till I got word back about what happened to Conners. It all works out..."

The sound of a gun cocking echoed loudly around the space.

"Nobody will know what happened now, Agent Burke."

Neal lifted his head to see the back of Peter standing there before him, Jankov just beyond with a gun pointed at his friend. He felt as if someone else were talking through him as he opened his mouth and spoke.

"The dead will have their revenge on the guilty..._"_

Neal saw the huge man glance around Peter as Neal slowly sat up and glared darkly at Jankov. He saw a strange fear in those eyes as if Jankov were looking at a ghost.

"You were dead. How..."

Neal just smiled but it must have been one creepy smile as he saw Jankov back away, gun lowered as the young man moved forward past Peter who seemed shocked as well by this sudden resurrection.

"You came back didn't you, Lynkos? You think you're the only one who has a reason for revenge?"

Neal kept moving forward, limping some which made his appearance that much more scary. Jankov panicked, shooting the gun and nicking Neal in the shoulder instead of somewhere more vital. Fear kept him from aiming right. Neal just looked down at the wound as if it were nothing then back up at the man, his mind still trapped in the memory of his drowning. He barely felt the wound, his body cold and chilled as he continued moving forward without stopping. He watched Jankov's eyes bug out, the gun falling from his hands as he turned to run away. The ground was slippery from moisture and loose sand. The big man's feet slipped beneath him as he turned to look back at Neal's pale form, his body falling hard to the ground. Jankov's head hit a rock with a loud crack and he slumped against the ground, eyes staring forward in terror as if he still could see Neal walking towards him.

"Neal..."

He heard the familiar voice as he paused before their now dead captor with only revenge on his mind. Jankov, the man who'd taken his life from him and tried to kill his friend. He felt tempted to shoot the dead man as he reached for the gun.

"Neal... he's dead. He can't hurt you any more."

Peter's voice spoke the truth but something else wanted Neal to shoot the dead man despite knowing it would do him no good. Neal felt cold and empty inside as he let the gun drop to the ground again and collapsed beside it. His anger finally dissipating and drawing all his strength with it. He was tired, so very exhausted and his shoulder was beginning to burn now from the gun shot. His chest hurt as he started to choke, coughing hard to get some of that water that still remained in his lungs. Someone was holding him suddenly, hitting him on the back and trying to help him breath as he coughed up the last bits of water, shivering in the cold air. He had had his revenge and now he could rest.

"It's ok, Neal. Just breath slowly. Take it easy. Relax."

Peter's voice was soothing, helping him to calm down as the pain in his chest began to ease up and he could almost breath again.

"That's it. I'll see if I can find a way out of..."

A voice interrupted him, Neal hearing it echo from a long ways off.

"NEAL?"

Someone was calling for him and the voice sounded like Jones. He felt Peter stiffen then relax, a hand gently brushing at his hair.

"I guess you were right, Neal. Jones is coming. **OVER HERE! KEEP COMING!**"

Peter was calling out as Neal felt his eyes start to close of their own volition. He was too exhausted to keep them open as he passed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _I meant to do two chapters but with the distractions and lack of working AC, lucky I got this out. I hate not having AC when it's 80+ outside and the same inside. :P I should tie this all up pretty soon with all the details. Oh and was anyone else having issues Saturday with logging in?_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Elizabeth had been surprised to hear about Mozzie returning to June's. She hoped he would be able to help when the weather cleared. She had missed visiting with him, his paranoia and stories about conspiracy amusing although he was quite the conversationalist once you got him started. He knew quite a bit on practically everything. She didn't doubt him for an instant when he said he had perfect recall. El sighed as she rolled over in bed and looked at the spot Peter usually occupied. She hugged his pillow to her and wished he was there. They were keeping her in the dark for now but she suspected they knew something more than what she had been told. Neal wasn't just missing because of the weather. She had heard a small spark of activity downstairs, people sounding quite excited about something when she finally got up around 9 AM to see what was going on.

"Diana? When did you get here? I guess the storm eased up a bit."

She smiled sleepily at the young woman who nodded as she shrugged out of her coat by the door. The coat was still slightly damp with bits of rain and sleet but it was melting quickly in the warmth of her home.

"I have good news. They found Peter and Neal. It will take a little while to get from where they are to here but they should be in town by this afternoon."

Elizabeth was relieved, hugging the young agent and smiling as she led her towards the kitchen.

"Thank goodness! I was worrying about Neal finding Peter and then this storm and his disappearance. Did you want coffee?"

She had almost forgotten to be the hostess she usually was but under the circumstances she had every right to be distracted. Diana nodded with a smile.

"They're both ok from what Jones and his crew found. You'll be reunited soon enough with your husband. I'm here to make sure of that."

Elizabeth smiled back as she poured some coffee from the machine into two cups and handed one to the agent. It was nearly empty as she started up another batch for the agents still on guard duty although she saw them starting to pack up their equipment and gear. That would mean whatever danger there may have been must be over. She really hadn't understood what had happened other than Peter had been kidnapped. By whom, nobody had told her.

"Diana... tell me honestly. Who was it took Peter? It wasn't just the storm that made Neal go missing."

She was being direct as she knew how to be and still be tactful. Diana looked a bit uncomfortable but finally turned an ear and eye back to the others before leaning forward to speak low.

"_You didn't hear it from me till it's officially out but the man who had Neal the past year was responsible._"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she gave a little gasp, a couple of agents turning to see what was wrong when Diana waved them away. It took a few minutes for her to get her composure back as she stared at the young agent again.

"_I thought... he was dead. How?_"

Diana was about to say something else when her cell rang and she stood up to take it.

"Yes sir... She's right here. I will. Thank you."

She hung up the cell as Elizabeth waited for her answers.

"They airlifted Neal and Peter to the hospital and we're to meet them there. Hughes wants to give you a brief. Just keep what I said between us."

Elizabeth nodded uncertain if she could but if she had to in order to get all the facts she would as she stood and went to get dressed.

**()()()**

Peter was more than relieved when he saw the face of one of his agents come around the corner of the cavern. Jones walked towards him carefully along the slippery shoreline of rock and sand several agents behind him and what looked like a medic. He turned to see how Neal was, the con unconscious and leaning against his shoulder. Peter could see the wound on his friend's shoulder wasn't serious but it was bleeding still and needed care as did he, his head still swimming from being nearly drowned and from what remained of the drug Jankov had given him. He leaned back heavily against the rock wall and closed his eyes a moment.

"Peter? We need that medic over here stat!"

Jones was right next to him now as Peter opened his eyes and looked up. The agent was smiling down at him, crouching down with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey boss, can you move?"

Peter nodded his head then turned his eyes to Neal who was leaning against him still.

"Neal's hurt. Jankov got him in the shoulder. Get him first."

Jones nodded as the medic came over with their kit and gently lifted Neal with the help of another agent and lay him on the ground a few feet away. Peter watched the medic working on him when he sensed Jones squeeze his shoulder and turned back.

"What happened here, Peter?"

They had just found Jankov over where he'd fallen and hit his head. The agent announced the man was dead as they closed his eyes and waited for more paramedics and crews to come in. Peter shrugged.

"Later. I need to make sure Neal's ok. He saved my life, Jones. Conners..."

He had a coughing fit suddenly, the chill in the air finally getting to him as his body shuddered with coughs as Jones hit him gently on the back till he stopped.

"What about Conners boss? He's in prison and he's not getting out any time soon after what happened."

Peter nodded as his eyes remained on his partner in the corner, the medic finishing up with the bandaging of the wound and throwing a small utility blanket over him. Jones offered Peter his jacket as the agent rose to his feet and someone brought a small stretcher for Neal.

"Conners set this up. Jankov / Lynkos was working for him and kept Neal away from us."

Jones blinked at him as they followed the stretcher out along the slippery path to the cool windy shoreline outside. Peter covered his eyes against the foggy yet still very bright sky. He'd been in the cavern long enough to get used to the dim light with Jankov keeping him in the dark. Jones helped Peter to the medical helicopter parked a few yards away as they lifted Neal in and strapped him onto a gurney. A warm blanket was wrapped around Peter as he entered the craft and was belted in a seat.

"We're calling to Hughes, Diana and your wife. They'll meet you at the hospital when you get there."

The agent was yelling now as Peter nodded and the copter took off. He watched Jones and the rest of the agents swarming the coast shrink to specks as the copter lifted up and he shivered despite the warm interior. Peter looked over at his friend just a few inches away on a gurney, Neal's face somewhat pale and ashen from their ordeal. He reached out a hand to grasp at Neal's as he felt the cool fingers in his own chilly hand and tried to warm it up. After a moment he felt a slight twitch from the younger man's hand as fingers slowly entwined in his. He watched Neal's face twitch as if he were trying to wake up. Peter reached over as much as he could and gently brushed at his friend's hair and saw the young man relax again, eyes remaining shut.

"It's ok, Neal. We're going home."

He felt an answering squeeze as he slumped back in the seat and fell into a tired sleep of his own.

**()()()**

Mozzie was awakened by the sound of a voice downstairs. He sat up, rubbing at his face as he looked around to find himself in Neal's old room. He knew where he was but it still gave him an odd feeling to wake up here after a year of missing his supposedly dead friend. There was a knock on the door before it opened quietly and June peeked in.

"Mozz?"

He looked up over the sofa back in the dimly lit room. The curtains for the French doors to the terrace were drawn closed and it was still overcast outside even for so late in the morning.

"I'm up. Has the weather cleared? I need to let the Suits know about Neal."

He pointed at his messenger bag he had slept with to be sure of it's safety. He trusted June but not any one else who might come in. She nodded, smiling at him as he approached her with a yawn.

"I have coffee and some croissants in the kitchen. We can eat something and then head over to see Neal and Peter."

Mozzie paused mid-step, looking up at her.

"So he's really here?"

He felt a relief fall over him having dreamed about the con being alive despite knowing his friend couldn't have survived the icy waters and possible shot that Peter had told him about. Mozzie had not wanted to believe, disappearing to dig in to the incident himself when the FBI stopped the man hunt officially after only a few weeks. He knew Peter had done his own investigation but found nothing after 6 months or more before he finally seemed to have given up hope. Mozzie continued to look into the incident despite knowing his efforts at worse might only find the culprit behind his friend's disappearance. They had Conners and his hired thieves in prison for the crime, Hughes having made sure they got the longest sentence and worst penalty possible. Only one of the men involved was looking at the death penalty while Conners and the rest would have life imprisonment without chance of parole. It was justice but to know the truth would further that cause.

June nodded back at him when he left his thoughts to pay her heed again. They left the stairs and walked to the dining room where there were already a couple of plates set out.

"Eat something, Mozz and then we can go see Neal and Peter. Elizabeth called me only a few minutes ago to tell me the good news. They found them both."

She sounded relieved aswell, June's body language expression her happiness at knowing Neal was back and the Suit was safe. Everyone had been worried about Peter since Neal's disappearance. He'd changed, part of the reason Mozzie had left. Everyone was so much more melancholy than he liked and he wanted to come back with enough proof to atleast improve the situation a bit. He looked up when June came back into the room with a plate of warm croissants fresh from the oven, butter, jam and that amazing Italian roast the Suit always liked. He wouldn't mind sharing with the Suit and his wife if they were here along with Neal. It would be like old times he thought as they both sat and ate a quiet breakfast in preparation for their visit.

**()()()**

Neal remembered staring the man down, his vision tunneling some towards unconsciousness but he had to continue before he left again. He'd died twice now and this time he was going to make his time count. He would have his revenge on the man who'd stolen the past year and a half of his life and hurt his friends. Jankov was obviously afraid of him, Neal unable to see what the man saw but could only imagine it had to be rather frightening to see a man come back to life from the other side. He had been trapped in darkness and then somehow against all odds returned only to feel this anger and darkness fill him with the strength to stand against the man. That's why he thought he must not be alive but only resurrected by revenge to save Peter and then leave to rest in peace. He felt so empty and cold, the gun shot to his shoulder barely fazing him as he looked down at the red stain that appeared but kept on going as if nothing happened. That seemed to frighten Jankov even more as the man turned to run, gun dropping as he did so. The huge man was not very agile on the slippery surface of the cavern's shoreline. He slipped and fell and there was a loud crack as his head hit a rock. Neal watched the man stare up at him with fear in his eyes that changed to a blank expression as his monster finally died, ending his nightmare.

He gazed down at the discarded gun as he limped towards it, crouching down to pick it up, the metal cool in his already cold empty shell of a body. Neal wasn't sure he was the man he used to be and this new feeling of emptiness only amplified that to his fevered mind. He wanted to shoot holes in the man's body and desecrate it as the crewmen had done to the fake Lynkos. That man had been cruel but he had not been the true monster. Jankov had used the other man as a dummy captain to scare everyone into submission while the real captain played the gentle giant and pretended to help. He started to lift the gun when he heard a familiar voice.

"Neal..."

His hand tightened on the handle of the gun as he continued to lift it up.

"Neal... he's dead. He can't hurt you any more."

Neal stared at the dead man, the monster who'd played both friend and tormentor at one time and then dropped the gun to the sandy ground. The emptiness had caught up with him as he listened to Peter's voice and collapsed beside the weapon, cheek laying against the cold wet sand. It was rough against his skin but it felt so real as his eyes started to close. He winced ever so slightly at the shoulder wound wondering if that meant he wasn't dead. The dead didn't feel pain did they? He played with the thought in his head as he had a coughing fit, chest tight from the cool air, his lack of shirt beyond the wet tee he still wore. His body shuddered as the cold seemed to seep through him to his very bones, a comforting pair of arms holding him suddenly. Someone patted him on the back to help him clear his lungs as he started to calm down, their voice soothing him as he started to feel less cold and leaned against their shoulder. He wanted to turn back time and start things over again, lose the past year and start again. He would make himself NOT go after those thieves and just stay behind with his friends.

"It's ok, Neal. Just breath slowly. Take it easy. Relax."

He nodded sleepily as his body gave into exhaustion and he passed out. Neal could still sense sound and motion around him but it seemed so far off as his mind took him back a year or so and he started to imagine how life would have been.

_Neal didn't trip the man up, the masked thief jumping onto the speedboat and disappearing into the darkness with his crew and the loot. He felt like he'd failed his friend as he heard footsteps approach, the sound of a gun being clicked back to safety and a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wanted to shrug it off but the hand remained as he felt himself turned around. Peter stood there, a relieved look on his face._

"I could have stopped them, Peter. I could have..."

_He saw the agent shake his head and look at him with a warning glance of a father or older brother._

"You'd have gotten yourself killed and put me in line for a heck of a lot of paperwork. You think I like paperwork? Better to have your butt here in person than on paper as a statistic. Understand?"

_Neal nodded, smiling slightly at the skewed manner Peter had of telling him he was glad he was safe. The agent mussed his hair to his dismay as he pulled back slightly and sighed._

"Conners was behind this. You heard what they said? I was going to be his body double and then he was going to vanish."

_Peter nodded both men turning as they heard the agents swarm the yacht and heard the sound of sirens out on the water. Peter listened in on his small ear piece a moment then smiled._

"Looks like they caught Conners trying to leave the country. And the Coast Guard just caught those thieves a few miles up the channel. I think we have it all covered, Neal. Good work!"

_He smiled at his friend feeling secure finally that he had done good so close to the end of his sentence. He was almost free of the anklet and his obligation to Peter and the FBI... _

_A frown touched his lips as he thought about it. Mozzie would be so ecstatic to know he wasn't under the thumb of the man anymore but what would he do? He'd have to leave June's. Neal couldn't think to impose on her kindness any more than he already had no matter what she said. He wouldn't feel right staying there without paying._

"Neal?"

_He turned to see his friend staring at him worriedly._

"Peter, what's wrong?"

_The scene started to fade, voices growing dim as the memory started to fade. _

_Memory... he was dreaming wasn't he? Remembering something that hadn't happened._

"Neal, wake up..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Thanks for all the kind comments on my story. Still trying to figure out how to end this one. I've got at least another chapter to post after this that's nearly done. Thanks again for reading! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Peter woke up when they nudged him as the helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital. He was groggy still, his body finally giving in after the short burst of adrenaline he'd had to go back into the icy water after Neal. It could also be the after effects of whatever drug Jankov had given him but for now he just let them lead him to a gurney and strap him in as he watched them lower Neal to the ground and hurry them both inside from the cold. It was still windy and foggy with some rain but the staff kept them covered up and protected as they entered the building and headed down. They put them in separate elevator due to space, Peter wanting to be with his friend but too tired to fight the medics as he watched the young man disappear into the other car. The ride down seemed to be the longest yet till he heard the ding and they arrived at the ER, Neal was just being wheeled in ahead of him to another room.

"Agent Burke, stare up at the light and follow it with your eyes, ok?"

Peter squinted up at the light but did as he was told. He heard them speaking around him as the test ended and he closed his eyes. Someone grasped his wrist in their hand gently, taking his pulse he guessed as another person placed something cold and metallic against his chest he knew had to be a stethoscope. He just went with it, eyes shut as he tried to relax.

"All his vitals seem good but his temperature's a bit low. Let's get him under some blankets and on an IV stat!"

The voices faded away as his mind went back to that day when he thought he'd lost his partner for good.

_Peter stood with his gun pointed at the masked man who had turned at the sound of his voice. They hadn't expected him obviously. He watched Neal kick the guy hard, head butting him as the gun fell aside and he ran towards the front of the boat, unable to move past the masked man to reach Peter. The masked figure started for the railing when Neal tripped him up, diving at him as they struggled on the ship's railing before falling overboard to the waiting speed boat below. The memory changed when Peter made a dive for it and just barely fell to edge of the other boat, slipping down into the craft and hitting his shoulder hard. He heard the cocking of a gun and looked up at one of the crew holding a gun on him as Neal and the other man struggled._

"Looks like we get to shoot the Fed after all. Conners said it would just be his pet con."

_He felt anger rise up in him, hearing the name of the man who'd led them into this. Conners had used them to pursue his criminal pursuits, Peter letting his anger get the better of him as he rose up and shot, the gunman falling aside with a groan of pain as Neal and the masked man paused and turned to see Peter holding his gun up at the crooks._

"You're all under arrest! You have the right to remain silent... you are entitled to an attorney..."

_He would have gone on but for a quiet popping sound, Peter looking down to see a red stain through his beige jacket. He saw the look on Neal's face as he gazed up from his fight, struggling to free himself of the masked man to help him. Several men jumped the con and held him back, a cry coming from Neal's lips as Peter collapsed to the floor of the boat, the masked man who'd held Neal smiling down at him._

"Looks like we'll get rid of both of you after all. Tie them up and throw them both overboard!"

_Peter saw the tragic look on Neal's face as someone clocked the young man across the back of the head and he slumped, men tying him up as the agent watched helplessly, his body shuddering from the pain of the chest wound. It was getting hard to breath, someone looming over him as the man in the mask crouched there. They took his chin in their masked hand and turned his face upwards._

"Should have let your little pet go, Fed. Now you're both going to die."

_The man chuckled darkly as the nightmare slowly faded to darkness and someone called out to him._

_Peter... Peter wake up. Hon?_

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up into two blue ones, dark hair framing a face he couldn't have found more lovely or comforting.

"El?"

His voice cracked as he sat up with a wince and looked around. He was in a curtained space hooked up to monitors and one IV. Elizabeth sat beside him in a small chair, her hands holding his protectively.

"Hey... lay back down. Doctor wants you to rest a bit before they can release you. Said you were a bit dehydrated and your temperature's a little low. Did you want something to drink? He said if you woke up I could give you some water."

He nodded tiredly, head slumping back to the pillow as she reached behind for a bottled water and opened it up.

"Drink slowly ok?"

Peter sipped the water hungrily till the bottle was nearly empty, his wife helping him sit up to drink as he continued to lay there. She looked tired if not a bit pink in the eye from crying. He didn't like worrying her as he reached up to hug and kiss her.

"Someone missed me. I missed you too, hon."

He smiled up at her and nodded.

"More than you would have believed, hon. Where's Neal? Is he ok?"

She nodded, closing up the bottle again and placing it on the floor by the chair.

"His wound was superficial for a gun shot. They gave him a small transfusion since he lost a bit of blood but said he should be out either tomorrow or the next day. He's pretty exhausted and was running a fever when they brought him in. They have him in a room so once you are cleared to leave we can visit."

She brushed gently at his hair as he nodded and touched her cheek. He had never missed his wife so much as when he thought he might never see her again. El seemed to sense his worry and hugged him as she lay her head on his shoulder from the chair.

"You're safe and he's back for good Peter. We'll have to help him decide what to do once you're both healthy again."

She kissed him on the lips and he smiled up at her as he reciprocated and they hugged. Someone suddenly pulled the curtain aside startling them both.

"Ah... sorry, didn't realize this was the R-rated section of the ER. I'll come back."

Mozzie's voice broke the mood, Peter glancing up at the sight of the little guy they hadn't seen since shortly after Neal's disappearance. Elizabeth seemed surprised as well, both smiling at the little guy as she got up and gently grasped his arm.

"Mozz... It's been a long time."

She grabbed him in a slight hug when he finally turned to acknowledge her. Peter was surprised the little guy actually hugged her back although his nervousness about hospitals was in full swing. They pulled apart and he watched as the con was looking around uncertainly, Mozz's eyes finally meeting Peter's.

"So... Suit. Glad to see you're in one piece. Where is Neal?"

Give it to Mozz to not pussyfoot around the matter. Peter sat up with El's help and smiled.

"In a room from what I heard sleeping. He was unconscious when I came in. He's had a hard time of it. You should go visit with him."

Mozzie nodded, El turning to him as another figure walked up.

"June! I guess you convinced _him_ to come. _Neal's in room 217_. We're going up as soon as the doctor says Peter's ok to leave. They're monitoring his temp and fluids."

Neal's landlady nodded, coming into the small space to talk to them a moment.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Peter. Hopefully all this business is over and taken care of?"

She seemed to be asking him something but he just nodded.

"Yeah, dead and buried to say the least. I think this will keep Conners from using any kind of '_loophole_' to say he really didn't kill Neal. He's going away for a long time."

June was more than familiar with case, having gone to the trial as support for El when Peter had to testify. It had been hard on everyone including Mozzie who had vanished till recently. The little guy moved closer and looked at him curiously.

"So you knew about Conner's involvement? I only just found out a few weeks ago. I was keeping it to myself till I could get more details but it looks like you finished the job, Suit."

He seemed impressed, grasping at his messenger bag around his body like a security blanket. Peter smiled.

"Jankov or Lynkos told me everything just before he died."

He left out the near shooting part for now. He could tell El later when they were alone and things had settled down, but for now, he was back and so was Neal. Where things stood with the young man they'd find out soon enough. Mozzie nodded at the names.

"That was the captain of the smuggling ship. I had his name. His alias was _Lynkos_ but his real name was Alexandre Baltizar Jankov. He used to be a surgeon in the Baltic region till he was accused of playing God with his patients and asking for favors from them to perform surgeries and give medicine. He corrupted a lot of innocents and killed more from what I read."

El's face looked pale at the thought of someone doing such horrible things to innocent patients. June didn't look happy at all as Peter made a '_cut it_' sign to which Mozzie finally stopped despite himself. When it came to knowing something, the con liked to go all the way in telling his story but this was too much right now.

"Can you fax a copy of that to me, Mozz. I think you know my number."

He winked at the little guy who shook his head.

"I'll get you a hard copy. You're not getting my new numbers that easily, Suit."

Peter sighed in a bemused manner, nodding as the little guy turned to leave and June saw him looking back at her.

"I think I should go with him. I'll be back soon."

June hugged them both before following the anxious con out of sight. El closed the curtain again, hugging her husband to her.

"We're alone again."

Peter said it with a low husky sound, El looking up at him funny.

"Not here... but I will kiss you."

Peter frowned in mock disappointment as they kissed and he mumbled.

"You look thirsty."

She laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

"No but you still look pale. More water, hon?"

**()()()**

It seemed like days before his eyes opened, maybe hours but it couldn't have been that long as he followed the voice, swimming up through the cold darkness. He was flashing back to seeing Peter as he freed him and stayed below, drowning. Neal felt like he was hyperventilating, the sound of an alarm buzzing nearby as someone spoke excitedly, a hand gently grasping at his own as another brushed at his hair. There was an answering voice, another he recognized. They were both speaking to him and each other, worried tones to their voices until slowly the alarms started to quiet as he relaxed. Another set of hands took his other hand in theirs and he knew who they were as he had known the first speaker. Finally he felt his eyes open and he could see brightness, closing them again.

"Bright."

He heard his voice say hoarsely as people moved around him and he heard a clicking of something and sensed the light had become dimmer from beneath his closed eyelids. He tried to open his eyes again and saw two blurry forms before him on either side both slowly focusing into a set of brown and blue eyes respectively.

"Peter? El?"

His voice was a bit hoarse as he coughed and tried to sit up, wincing as his shoulder ached and they gently tried to hold him down. He heard a door open and turned to look beyond Peter to see someone in scrubs enter the room.

"He's awake. I saw the alarms went off."

The doctor smiled at them as he moved closer and looked at the clipboard for Neal a moment before putting it back at the end of the bed and doing some preliminary checks.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Caffrey? You and your friend here were very lucky to come out of this with little injury. I think you can go home tomorrow if this fever goes down by then. You're doing very well with your wound and it's healing quite well."

Neal smiled up at the doctor seeing his look echoed in the faces of his friends, that look of relief.

"Thanks doc. Sure I can't go home today? Would be nice."

The doctor winked and shook his head.

"Sorry, you only just woke up and we need to monitor your fever. It's still pretty high. Once you get back into the 90s which should be soon, you can be released. Ok? Just rest up. You'll be home soon enough."

He nodded upwards, slumping back into the mattress tiredly. He turned to see El lean over and kiss him on the forehead.

"Yes, you're still too warm, young man. I'll get you some water if that's ok, doctor?"

The physician nodded as he spoke with them about this and that before finally leaving them. Elizabeth handed Peter the cup of water leaving after a bit to get some ice chips for Neal and coffee for the rest of them. As the door quietly clicked closed, Peter helped Neal sip from the cup before giving a little sigh that made the younger man look at him.

"Something wrong Peter? Don't think I haven't noticed the looks between you and Elizabeth."

Peter didn't know how to broach the topic and obviously El had left for legitimate reasons along with the understanding they'd come to that _HE_ would tell Neal what was up. Peter had only been released from the hospital the day before and Neal had still been unconscious when they'd visited. The doctor had said the young man was doing fine except for the fever from ingesting too much water and the cold temps. The doctor was surprised neither of them were suffering from more than minor exposure to the elements considering the length of time they were there and their dunk in the icy water.

"Neal... I was talking to Hughes about a position for you in the FBI as a consultant. You would have to go through some training but I think it would be a good opportunity. It would help pay for a place of your own although June offered to let you stay with her till you get your feet under you again."

This wasn't coming out the way he thought or the way they'd discussed it. El would not be happy with him and he could see the walls coming up just a little behind Neal's eyes. Peter silently cursed at himself standing up and moving away as he paced a bit. After a moment of trying to come to a conclusion about what to say, he heard a cough and turned to see Neal sitting up a bit.

"You don't seem very happy about this, Peter. If you want me to leave, I would understand. There's no obligation anymore from what I understand. Our agreement is over."

Neal's voice sounded a bit uncertain, lacking emotion as if he wasn't ready to show what cards he held. Peter shook his head, moving back over and sitting beside the con.

"El's going to kill me for messing this up... I want you to stay, Neal. I just don't want to push you if you'd rather leave. I'd understand. I had this all straight in my head last night but now it's just... well you know how I am with this kind of stuff."

Peter ran a hand through his hair, a chagrined look on his face as he saw Neal relax some but still keep those walls that he had become more than familiar with up and fortified.

"Yeah... I guess I haven't really thought about things under the circumstances. Lynkos made it pretty clear I wasn't going to get away but I did. I'm not certain what to think anymore."

He left it at that, a sort of light tension between them. Peter didn't know what to do to ease it but there was a kind of unspoken truce to act natural as the door opened up and Elizabeth returned. She carried three cups, one of which tinkled with ice. They were too quiet so maybe she suspected something as she handed a coffee to Peter and the ice chips to Neal.

"Neal, you're going to stay with us once you're out but June said you're welcomed back when you're ready."

El was looking at her husband curiously, his face slightly red but she noticed the same kind of nervous look from Neal.

"You know you're always welcomed with us. Besides, I could use an extra palette to test my sample dishes with. I pay well."

She was giving him her best smile, Neal finally smiling a bit less tensely.

"Thanks... really I mean it. I just need some time to think about everything."

She nodded, kissing him gently on the forehead as she brushed his hair from his face. Peter smiled from his side of the bed but she just turned and smirked at him slightly.

"I guess your little talk fizzled?"

Peter shrugged helplessly, Neal smiling between them at the scene.

"I tried but you know I'm bad at this stuff. I did let him know about the job and staying with us or June. Think about it. I'm not going to let up till we get an answer."

Neal nodded at the agent everyone relaxed again for the most part. He gave a tired little yawn as El took the cup of ice from him and put it on the nightstand.

"Rest Neal. We'll pick you up once they say you're good to go."

He gave a little tired nod of his head as Peter mussed his hair, then patted his shoulder gently before they both started out the door.

"Call me if you need anything."

Peter was smiling at him as he left the room and turned to his wife. She had her hands on her hips with a look he knew all too well.

"I did tell him everything... hon. Dear?"

He pulled her close to him and she nodded with a curious smile.

"I know but that agent in you is hard to control. He has no bedside manner. He's going to scare Neal away."

She tweaked his nose and he blinked back with a sly look.

"Well Agent Burke is off the clock and Peter Burke is officially here. I already talked to Hughes last night about things. He says they are willing to accommodate a position for Neal due to his service with us in the past. It's not a common thing so he had to pull a few favors and strings but it looks like a go."

She smiled back, kissing his lips.

"Well that's good news if he takes the job. Neal still seems a bit uncertain of how things stand. It's understandable considering what happened and his experience. Take it easy with him, Peter."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Is FF having issues again? Here's another chapter. Still trying to think how to end this. LOL Hardest part when there's so much I could keep writing on plus the fact I have an idea for a great AU story. Mum's the word for now. :P_


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13)**

Neal closed his eyes, trying to rest as he heard the door click shut and his friends left for the afternoon. He could just hear them talking outside in hushed tones muted by the walls and door. He caught a word here and there and his name in the midst of it all and figured they were discussing him and his future. Did he have one here with everything that had happened? Could he really just come back and pick up where he left off?

He thought about it as his mind wandered into the world of sleep and dreams. Neal still felt very warm from his fever, body shivering some as he lay tucked in as Elizabeth had left him. He dreamed about what would have been had he finished the case and his term without the time he spent with Lynkos on the ship.

"Neal, your anklet is now official off. You're still going to check in with me for the next six months and with a counselor. They're going to help you with finding a job, place to live..."

_The ex-con looked at his friend curious as he felt the weight of the anklet removed and Peter put it aside on the table. They were alone, Neal having wanted to keep it all quiet besides the fact Sara was off on a case, while Jones and Diana were out in the van on a surveillance job. He was a bit sad nobody else was around but at least he could share the moment with Peter and Elizabeth was on the phone listening. She spoke over the _speaker happily.

"Wish I could be there Neal but this catering gig has me busy in the office. We're having dinner tonight. don't forget!"

_She was all smiles he knew, her voice the one thing that made him perk up a bit despite the thought of his future. What was he going to do? Where would he stay? He could leave the state and run to some far off place but could he do that again? He had roots here even if he choose in some instances to ignore them. This was his home now._

"I won't, El. Promise."

_There was a knock at the door and he saw Hughes standing there smiling._

"Caffrey... Neal. I just wanted to say I hope you consider staying. We could use more consultants like you. Think about it."

_He walked over and patted him on the shoulder like a father, hugging him briefly with that same smile, not the scary one, on his face. Neal smiled back._

"Thanks, Sir. I am considering all my options. Trust me."

He woke up and looked around the hospital room. There was something he needed to do. Someone he had to talk to before he made up his mind.

**()()()**

Peter woke up to the sound of his cell buzzing. His first thought was Neal was out of his radius but then he laughed, remembering that it had been over a year since Neal was in the anklet. He answered the cell seeing the number was from the hospital.

"Burke."

He heard a cough and then someone speaking quietly in the background before they spoke to him.

"_Am I speaking to Mr. Peter Burke? This is Dr. Acosta._"

He had to think a moment what Neal's doctor's name was then nodded to the air.

"Yes, I remember. Is something wrong with Neal?"

He was awake now, Peter hoping beyond hope the young man hadn't become sicker than he was. Neal had been healing so well he was getting out soon. He heard silence than another little cough.

"_I'm not completely sure how to say this but, your friend isn't here. The nurse came on her rounds just a few minutes ago and found him gone._"

Peter blinked, more than awake as he realized what he had been told. He stood up, thanking the doctor for their call as he hung up and started to grab a pair of jeans. El was just rousing.

"Honey... what's wrong?"

How was he going to tell her. He was pulling on his jeans, grabbing a shirt soon after and yanking it over his head as he tried not to think of the worse scenario. Maybe... maybe Neal was taken? He couldn't have run after everything that happened! He went back to sit on the edge of the bed as El moved closer and hugged him.

"Neal's gone. The doctor called to say he wasn't in his room. He's missing."

Peter felt his wife gently massage his shoulders and neck, her chin resting on his shoulder after a moment.

"He wouldn't run, Peter. You know that. He came back here... to us. To you. Something must have happened."

He nodded, knowing she was probably right but without an anklet, he had no idea where the young man could be or had been taken. Did Lynkos or Conners have men who had tried to take him again? He was worrying about that when his cell buzzed again.

"Burke..."

Peter was listening to the person on the other end patiently, a relieved sigh coming off his lips.

"Yes, I do. I'll be right there. Thank you for calling."

Peter was already slipping his shoes on and pushing his keys into his pocket. El looked at him curiously as she continued to sit up in bed.

"That was the night watchman from a local cemetery. Apparently a young man matching Neal's description was visiting a certain grave. Caretaker saw him and called the watchman."

He sighed but it was a relieved sound as he started to the door. He heard Elizabeth get out of bed as he headed downstairs.

**()()()**

It was 20 minutes later that Peter found himself walking across a cemetery at the break of dawn. He'd only been here a few times before for the original service and one other time with Neal. He didn't like being here but it was necessary under the circumstances. The caretaker looked at him with a concerned look as he pointed to a figure in the shadow of a gravestone, leaning heavily against it. Peter nodded as he quietly approached the grave site and person sitting there. Someone had placed a utility blanket over them Peter noticed as he crouched beside them.

"Neal?"

He spoke softly, reaching to gently nudge the younger man. Neal's face was pale even in the light glow of morning which seemed to make him look almost statuesque like the markers around them. It frightened the agent till he saw a flutter of lashes and two dull blue eyes looked up at him.

"Peter?"

He smiled at his friend, taking one hand in his own and feeling the cool skin there. It was a cold night and wondered just how long the young man had been there when Neal looked up at him then back at the grave he was sitting beside.

"I had to ask her what she thought. I wanted to give her that chance."

Neal's manner was vague, eyes closing as his voice trailed off. Peter nudged him again, squeezing the hand he held to warm it. The young man started slightly, looking around and then seemed to remember where they were.

"What did she say?"

Peter started to help the young man to his feet, Neal a bit shaky, a flush coming to his cheeks despite the paleness of his skin. He felt his friend's forehead and realized he was still very warm.

"She told me I had to make up my _own_ mind."

He shrugged slightly with a little smirk, stumbling as they walked along the path of the cemetery towards the exit. The caretaker gave them a wave as they left the area towards the parking lot. Neal didn't seem too aware of what was going on, letting Peter lead him to the passenger side of the Taurus. The con was strapped in, blanket warmly around him as his head slumped back against the seat and Peter quietly closed the door as he made his way around to the driver's side and slipped inside.

"Peter..."

Neal's voice sounded far off as if he weren't really concentrating on his words.

"What is it Neal?"

He saw those blue eyes turn towards him although a bit glassily, the young man swallowing as he licked at his lips to wet them.

"Am I going back to prison?"

Peter blinked at the comment shaking his head in answer. Neal seemed to relax a little more, body curling up some under the blanket as he leaned against the door. His hair was plastered to his face in spots, Peter reaching over to feel heat radiating off the young man even before he touched his forehead. He was uncertain what to do till he finally turned down a familiar street making up his mind.

**()()()**

Neal didn't remember much about that day. He was still feverish when he managed to sneak out of the hospital. He was cold and shivering when the men were talking to him, telling them in his feverish state (_or was he dreaming?_) how he had to finish his conversation. Finally they'd left him alone, someone wrapping him in a warm blanket before a familiar voice and face appeared. It was a vague memory at best which is why he probably felt like he had been dreaming till he opened his eyes and looked around.

It was a strange yet familiar feeling that overcame him as he woke up. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes uncertain he wasn't still dreaming. Neal pinched himself and felt the pain knowing he must be awake but how could he?

Hushed voices filtered in from the terrace, the doors shut but not curtained allowing a stream of weak sunlight through. He could just tell it was overcast through the skylight above his bed as he pushed the blankets aside and started to rise. He felt a pinch on his left arm and saw he was attached to a small IV on a pole. He pulled his robe on as much as he could then took the IV with him pole and all as he pushed his feet into warm familiar slippers and moved towards the French doors. He peeked through to see June talking to two others he recognized. A smile crossed his tired face as he quietly opened the doors and stepped out into the cool breezy terrace, the wind whipping at his hair as June looked up to see him. The others turned and everyone looked surprised but for the smiles on their faces.

"Neal! I would have gone inside to bring you something to eat soon."

June stood up, hovering over him as she helped him to the small wrought iron table and sat him down IV and all. Peter and El looked at him with anxious looks as he settled into the chair and smiled back.

"I guess I missed the party? What day is it?"

El reached over and hugged him briefly, kissing him on the cheek before touching his forehead.

"It's been two days. You feel cool. I think you fever must have broke if you're up. We'll have to call Dr. Acosta. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged still smiling. Neal definitely felt better than he had the other day. How had he come here? He remembered leaving the hospital and going somewhere but then things got hazy.

"Neal..."

He looked at Peter curiously then realized he hadn't answered El.

"I'm feeling better. Sort of like I just came home after a long trip."

He was looking at June as she came back with a fresh tray of food and drink.

"I brought some juice and water. I don't think the doctor wants you to have anything stronger than that yet. I also brought some fruit, oatmeal and chicken soup."

She pulled up another chair to sit with them again as they all started to chit chat again, Neal listening and joining in off and on between bites. He felt pretty famished despite everything as he ate all the fruit, oatmeal and the soup. He had three glasses of water and two of juice his stomach behaving itself despite having eaten so little in the last few days. Neal had a faint memory of someone having him take aspirin and water but it was vague and wispy like smoke as he tried to think about it. Eventually he just leaned back in the chair, listening to everyone talking around him, including him when they could till he thought he might sleep again.

"Come on, Rip Van Winkle. Let's get you back to bed."

Neal perked up a bit, his second wind fading away as Peter helped him up and to his room while June and El stayed outside. He leaned his head on the agent's shoulder, too tired to stand up completely on his own as Peter removed his robe and slippers and tucked him in.

"Thanks Peter..."

The agent shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed as he checked the IV and felt his forehead again.

"Just don't do that again. You don't have that fancy gadget on your leg anymore. I'm not psychic."

The tone was playful but hidden within those words was worry and concern. Neal nodded as he smirked back.

"I won't. I think... well for now I think I'm here to stay. I still have to discuss some things with Mozz but he'll understand."

He wondered where his friend was, Peter's face doing an "_oh yeah_" kind of expression.

"Speaking of our little friend... He left you something."

Peter rose, walking over to the coffee table to pick something up and bring it back. It looked to be a greeting card atleast by the envelope as he handed it over to him. Neal carefully opened the envelope pulling out a card with a picture of the Mona Lisa holding a tissue to her nose. Inside was printed: _**Don't Mona(nd) groan. Get well soon!**_

He smiled, showing the card to Peter. The agent rolled his eyes.

"Odd but strangely Mozziesque I'd say. Surprised he didn't add a note to it."

Neal nodded as Peter mussed his hair and let him sleep, going back outside as he closed the doors behind him to rejoin June and El. He could hear their voices softly murmuring from afar as he held the card up to the light and breathed on it lightly. Slowly a message appeared.

_I know the Suit will offer you a job.  
>I don't agree but it's your decision.<br>Remember me when you want to run.  
>My door is always open.<em>

The message started to fade quickly as the paper cooled and Neal placed it back in the envelope and then on the nightstand.

Mozzie was right: He would do the right thing for now, atleast in his own way. He still had a good stash to work from and he was free. He was no longer '_forced_' to work with Peter, he could do it on his own terms.

Neal closed his eyes and pushed the year he'd lost into the back corner of his mind and concentrated on the life he'd come back to. It was as if he'd never left and as long as he believed that, that's how things would continue.

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Surprisingly I thought I was going to write more but this is how they wanted to end it. The characters were ready to move on. Strangely enough, I've already written 2 chapters (almost up to 3) for my next story. Think you'll all like. :)_


End file.
